


Crossroads

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 36,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the beginning of the Clone Wars, the Jedi Order has been under constant pressure to protect the Republic. They call themselves peacekeepers, but act as warriors. </p><p>Anakin Skywalker is a Knight of the Jedi Order. With Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and his clone troopers, Anakin has fought for the Republic on countless planets. Qui-Gon Jinn believed that Anakin is destined to bring balance to the Force. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan find themselves brought to a planet known as Mortis - a place which may hold clues about the mysterious prophecy of the Jedi's "Chosen One". </p><p>Lies and deceit plague both the Republic and the Separatist Alliance. Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan have uncovered a conspiracy - a Sith Lord puppeteering the Republic from the shadows. Padmé's friend, Mina Bonteri, has fled to Naboo after an attempt on her life and Padmé decides to return home in wake of the attack.</p><p>Asajj Ventress has failed to kill Bonteri, and therefore failed her Master. In turn Dooku has been ordered by Sidious to kill Asajj. She flees to Dathomir, the planet on which she was born, and there plots her revenge on her former master.</p><p>Before, during and after the events of Nightsisters to Ghosts of Mortis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re going back to Naboo?” Anakin asked, his brows furrowed with concern. Padmé moved about the room, packing her clothing into a suitcase.  
  
“Yes, Ani,” said Padmé. “I have to make sure that Mina and her son are safe.”  
  
“Are you going to visit Sabé?” he asked. Padmé stopped packing to look at Anakin. His tone had betrayed no emotion, but he still looked worried.  
  
“Yes,” said Padmé. She sighed as he visibly relaxed. Placing her dress carefully on the bed, she walked over to him. She stood on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips. “I’ll be fine, Anakin. Stop worrying.”  
  
Anakin pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. He closed his eyes, and took a shaky breath in. “How can I not worry?” he asked. “With everything that’s happening…” he moved back, taking Padmé by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. “If I lose you…” He shook his head. “I can’t let that happen, Padmé.”  
  
Padmé opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it. She pulled Anakin into a hug, holding him in her arms, her cheek pressed against his chest. She heard Anakin’s breath as he sighed. They stood silently for a moment. Padmé smelled like Naboo, as usual. Her perfume came from her home. It was a constant, a comfort, one that usually brought some measure of calm to Anakin.  
  
Not now. While he was not having prophetic dreams he could still imagine Padmé’s death clearly: a hundred different deaths each worse than the last. Force, he saw every way that Obi-Wan could die whenever he tried to fall asleep. He saw Ahsoka’s death, saw the death of Sola, her kids, the clones. Everyone he loved.  
  
“Take Slick,” Anakin said quietly.  
  
Padmé moved away from Anakin to continue packing. “You know I can’t,” she said. “You know he has to stay here.”  
  
Anakin sighed. “I know,” he said. He bit his lip, frowning and crossing his arms as if to hug himself. “Just… stay with Sabé. Please. And take your blaster.”  
  
“I will, Ani,” Padmé replied. She finished packing, zipping her suitcase closed. “Now,” she walked over to Anakin and put her hands on his hips. “ _You_ have to return to the Temple, and _I_ have to go. I’ll take Threepio, and we’ll stay in touch.”  
  
Anakin cupped her cheeks to kiss her forehead. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Be safe.”  
  
Anakin left Padmé reluctantly. Then he made his way to the Temple to look for Obi-Wan.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinlan Vos brushed Obi-Wan’s cheek with the back of his hand, looking down at him with concern. Obi-Wan and Quinlan sat together, Obi-Wan asleep on Quinlan’s shoulder. The man hadn’t looked so peaceful since Quinlan had returned to the Temple. Anakin was asleep in Obi-Wan’s bed, his hair a mess, taking up the entire mattress. The three men had spent the night together.  
  
Quinlan managed his work as best he could, spying on Separatist forces with limited resources and reporting back to the Republic. He had never wanted to be a warrior; his skills lay in psychometry – the ability to sense the history of any object he could touch. Quinlan was a tracker, a hunter, a spy. Not a warrior.  
  
Even before he’d become a Jedi, Quinlan had abhorred violence. It had marked his childhood and left a scar on him that had never fully healed. His connection with his Master, Tholme, had helped somewhat, as had taking a Padawan learner with whom he had a connection. Aayla Secura; she was like a daughter to him. They had gone through trials together that had created a strong bond between the two of them.  
  
Definitely not the same sort of bond that Obi-Wan and Anakin shared.  
  
Quinlan had a history with Obi-Wan, but as far as the both of them were concerned their relationship was casual. Quinlan had noticed an obvious difference in Obi-Wan when he had come back to the Temple for one of the first times since the beginning of the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan had seemed happier – and more flirtatious. It had turned out that Obi-Wan had wanted to introduce Quinlan to Anakin. Although Obi-Wan hadn’t told Quinlan that the two of them were in love, Quinlan had figured it out quickly.  
  
Now, Quinlan worried for his friend. If Anakin and Obi-Wan were caught their punishment would be severe. There had been a few close calls already. Quinlan ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, thinking. There was little he could do except keep their secret to himself and hope they wouldn't make a dangerous mistake.  
  
Quinlan would have to leave the Temple soon. He had already been away from his work for too long. Although he had other spies in the field, Quinlan liked to be in control.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and shifted in his sleep, and Quinlan felt his throat tighten. There was something about Obi-Wan that made Quinlan feel tender. Although there were few things more satisfying than making Obi-Wan flustered, Quinlan also enjoyed his company as a friend.  
  
Quinlan could see why Anakin was in love with Obi-Wan. He could even see why Obi-Wan had fallen for Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan interrupted Quinlan's thoughts when he sat bolt upright and looked around, blinking. “What time is it?” he asked urgently.  
  
Quinlan squeezed Obi-Wan’s thigh and said; “It’s early morning. Why?”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. “Master Yoda told me that I had to speak with him today, before noon. And Anakin. We should go.”  
  
Quinlan leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan on the nose then said, “You wake him. I don’t want to see what he’s like in the morning.”  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Quinlan. He got to his feet and moved over to Anakin. Touching Anakin’s shoulder gently, he spoke his name. Anakin didn’t react. Obi-Wan shook him, saying, “Anakin,” a little louder. “Anakin, wake up.”  
  
“No,” Anakin mumbled.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped back, and flung the covers off Anakin with the Force. Quinlan smirked. Anakin sat up, glaring at Obi-Wan.  
  
“What?” he snapped.  
  
“We have to meet with Master Yoda, Anakin. Get dressed.”  
  
Anakin looked down at himself and then grinned at Obi-Wan. “Are you sure you want that?”  
  
Quinlan laughed as Obi-Wan hesitated.  
  
“… yes,” Obi-Wan replied. “Put your clothes on.”  
  
“Fine,” said Anakin, then did as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

Another battle over another planet – Anakin and Obi-Wan were back in their element. Or, Anakin was in his element. With the _Resolute_ and other Republic cruisers supporting them the two Jedi caused chaos in Separatist ranks. Despite his dislike of flying, Obi-Wan was a talented pilot.  
  
Anakin glanced over his shoulder as Obi-Wan’s fighter took a shot from a Ginivex-class starfighter. “Ventress,” he snarled. He would know that ship anywhere.  
  
Over the comm he heard Obi-Wan say, “Split up!”  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan looped their fighters around one another before heading in opposite directions. Ventress followed Obi-Wan. Anakin was a little insulted.  
  
“I think I’m her favourite,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin could hear him clearly through his comms. As long as they kept up the chatter, neither would worry that the other was in serious trouble. Death would be something they would sense.  
  
“I’m kind of disappointed,” Anakin replied, spinning his fighter to avoid blaster bolts. “Only droids followed me.”  
  
Through a gap in the cruiser beside him Anakin spotted three droid fighters matching his speed, coming in to flank him from the right. He smiled.  
  
“You wanna race?” he said. Bringing his fighter to the top speed, he outpaced the droid fighters, feeling the electric thrill of racing. Force, he _loved_ flying. The droids struggled to keep up, shooting at him relentlessly as he dodged and swerved. Anakin pulled sharply to the left but the fighters followed him. Skimming the side of the cruiser Anakin watched the other three fighters approach from his left. The two groups of droid fighters collided behind Anakin in a fiery explosion, and he flew away with a smug smile.  
  
Obi-Wan’s voice spoke over his comm; “Anakin! I need help!”  
  
“Where are you?” Anakin replied, scanning the battlefield for Obi-Wan’s red fighter.  
  
There was a pause before Obi-Wan responded. Anakin could hear the alarms beeping in Obi-Wan’s cockpit. “I’m hit!” Obi-Wan said. “I’m heading towards the Separatist flagship!”  
  
Anakin looked around to see Obi-Wan’s fighter trailing smoke. He winced. Through the comm, Anakin said, “I see you.” He narrowed his eyes, glaring at Ventress’ fighter. Quietly, he added, “I’ve got her.”  
  
He fired on Ventress, and hit the side of her ship with pinpoint accuracy. Obi-Wan headed straight for a landing bay in a nearby Separatist flagship, and Ventress, her ship now in critical condition, followed. Anakin stopped firing at Ventress, afraid of hitting Obi-Wan. He watched as Obi-Wan’s ship scraped across the floor of the landing bay, catching fire and spinning to a stop near the back wall.  
  
“And he thinks _I_ crash too much,” Anakin grumbled.  
  
Ventress’ ship was behind Obi-Wan’s, but Anakin ignored it. He leapt from his fighter as it came to a stop and ran to Obi-Wan’s side, calling his name. Obi-Wan battered on the glass dome of his fighter, pushing it open. Anakin’s heart was racing as his eyes flicked over Obi-Wan, scanning him for injuries. Luckily, it didn’t seem as if anything was wrong with him. Artoo activated his fire extinguisher, and Obi-Wan put his hands in front of his face.  
  
“Thank you, Artoo,” Obi-Wan said, standing up. “That’s quite enough.”  
  
Anakin moved forward to help Obi-Wan step out of his fighter. Obi-Wan brushed himself off, then the two of them turned to Ventress’ ship. The dome of her ship slid open as they approached. Anakin could sense her tumultuous emotions from where he stood and with a look at Obi-Wan he activated his lightsaber.


	4. Chapter 4

Asajj crawled from her ship, her head spinning. Dooku had abandoned her - she was lost. The left side of her waist throbbed with red hot pain, and she stumbled a little as she got to her feet. Before her were the two Jedi who had brought her here, the scum who had crashed her ship. She felt anger rise within her like a tongue of fire climbing from her stomach and warming her heart. This, she knew: she would kill the two Generals and then come for Dooku.  
  
Yes, she had failed her Master. Asajj had been unable to complete an assassination. Her target had been the Bonteri woman who had tried to open negotiations between the Separatists and Republic. The talks had failed before they had begun, but Bonteri was still a threat to their plan.  
  
“Ventress,” Kenobi addressed her. “You’re not looking well.”  
  
“She never does,” Skywalker said.  
  
There was something in the Force bond between those two that was nearly blinding. Asajj grimaced. As much as she hated to admit it, they made a good team.  
  
Obi-Wan pointed his lightsaber at her. “You’ve failed, Ventress,” he said. “Surrender.”  
  
“Never!” Asajj snarled.  
  
She launched herself at him, activating her sabers in midair. The two men blocked her first attack and she landed behind them, blocked their blades with her own, struck out at Kenobi then dodged Skywalker’s thrust. He ducked as she span, her blade passing over his head and missing it by inches. She backed away. Skywalker charged her, Kenobi close behind. Skywalker swiped at her head, she ducked, then blocked his saber as he tried to split her in two. Stepping back she swung her blades to meet Kenobi’s. He jumped to dodge her sweep and her foot connected with his chest, sending him flying across the room.  
  
Asajj backflipped as Skywalker attacked, cartwheeling backwards and landing a fair distance from her opponent. He leapt forward, the power behind his blow aggravating the wound in Asajj’s side. She still managed to block, two red blades above her head as he pushed his weight down. To Asajj, fighting Kenobi felt like more like a dance. With Skywalker it was like being attacked by a wild animal.  
  
Skywalker flung his hand out and shoved Asajj backwards with the Force. She slid across the floor, landing on one knee, her sabers by her side. As he leapt forward once again she leapt upwards, crossing her blades and pushing off the wall behind her. She slammed Skywalker into the wall, and he hit it with an audible thud.  
  
The two Jedi came at her from either side and Asajj lifted her blades to block, shoving Skywalker back and turning her attention to Kenobi. Skywalker joined the fray too quickly for her liking, the two Jedi driving her back to her ship. They both pushed her into her ship with the Force. Asajj felt pain race up her spine as her back hit the dome of the ship and she fell to her knees.  
  
There was little chance she would die there at the hands of the Jedi, but being taken prisoner by them was far more humiliating. They stood before her, lightsabers at the ready as she gripped her sides. The wound on her waist burned, and her back screamed in pain. She glared at them, panting, refusing to surrender.  
  
With a roar of pure fury Asajj gripped their necks in her hands, lifting them off their feet with the power of the Force. Their fingers scrabbled at their throats as her grip tightened, trying to pry away the invisible hands that choked them.  
  
They would die by her hand if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Then the flagship shook and she lost focus, the three of them falling to the floor with the tremor. She heard the explosion, felt the ship tilt, and knew that the ship was under attack. Kenobi and Skywalker drove her backwards, and she was hard pressed to defend herself, let alone attack them.  
  
Skywalker and Kenobi retreated behind Asajj’s ship as it slid towards them. Asajj jumped over the fighter and drove her blades down towards them. Both Skywalker and Kenobi sidestepped her attack, and she struck out first at Kenobi then Skywalker. Neither blow made contact, and she blocked Skywalker’s attack then Kenobi’s before spinning with her blades outstretched. She missed both of them, her wounds slowing her.  
  
Another explosion rocked the ship and Asajj pressed her attack, viciously swinging her blades at Skywalker, who was the closest to her. He backflipped out of the way and she turned to Kenobi but was caught in the gut by his foot and her back was once again wracked with pain as she hit the mast of her ship. Asajj dropped the saber from her left hand and it skittered across the floor behind her. Ducking under the mast she ran to retrieve her lightsaber, but was assulted by the Jedi.  
  
Then her second saber was flung from her hand, twirled out of her grip by Kenobi. Once again Asajj found herself on her knees, the two Jedi pointing their blades at her. A Sith would have killed their enemy in such a position.  
  
Asajj got to her feet, her hands by her side, and smiled.  
  
“It’s over,” Skywalker said, his voice clouded with anger. Now, there was a Jedi someone could corrupt.  
  
Not from her position, however. Her eyes darted from Skywalker to Kenobi. Then Kenobi looked to one side, his eyes widened, and he shouted, “Anakin!”  
  
Both Asajj and Skywalker followed Kenobi’s gaze, and the three of them dived out of the way as a flaming starfighter hurtled towards them. It crashed into the back wall with a magnificent explosion, flames heating the room and metal shrapnel flying in all directions. Asajj climbed into her mangled fighter and smashed through droids running across the floor as she made her escape.  
  
Her heart was racing, her body trembling with pain and fear. The two Jedi had fled before her, but her ship was in no condition to chase them.  
  
And Dooku had abandoned her. Tried to kill her.  
  
Oh, he would pay for this.


	5. Chapter 5

Padmé’s landed her skiff smoothly in the docks of the Royal Palace in Theed. With a smile she stood and Threepio followed her to the ramp. Queen Neeyutnee waited outside the ship, with Sabé and Mina Bonteri at her sides. Padmé almost felt like a teenager again; Sabé and Mina had been constants in her life, even before she was elected Queen of Naboo.  
  
Padmé inclined her head in greeting to the Queen, before stepping forward to clasp Mina’s forearms and kiss her cheeks. She moved to Sabé, who disregarded all the rules of societal convention and embraced her tightly.  
  
Sabé kissed Padmé gently before stepping back and saying, “I missed you.”  
  
“And I you,” said Padmé. “Mina, it’s so good to see you. Queen Neeyutnee, I must thank you for providing safe haven for my friend and her son. I know there could be trouble if the Senate hears you are harbouring Separatists, and I cannot express how grateful I am that you took them in.”  
  
“You were one of our most influential and generous leaders, Padmé,” Neeyutnee replied. “I trust your council.”  
  
“I am honoured,” Padmé said.  
  
The Queen gestured for Padmé to follow her from the landing bay. She fell in step with both Mina and Sabé, Sabé taking hold of Padmé’s hand with a shy smile.  
  
Walking through the winding halls of the palace brought memories to the surface of Padmé’s mind. The Battle of Naboo had partly taken place there. The Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had been killed by a red skinned Zabrak beneath the palace. Padmé had fought droids in the upper levels, and reclaimed her palace from the Trade Federation. At nine years old, Anakin had brought the battle to a grinding halt by destroying the droid control station.  
  
It was a story that was hard to believe.  
  
Little Ani had been so full of hope and wonder. Padmé still saw that in him, sometimes, but not as often. The war was taking that from him. The war had taken things from everyone.  
  
Of course, Anakin had been disillusioned before that. Padmé had seen his face fall when Qui-Gon had told him that the Jedi weren’t on Tatooine to free the slaves. Anakin never spoke of his childhood, and he never brought up slavery in conversation but Padmé knew him well. The fact that the Jedi had refused to even try and stop the slave trade was a barb that had stuck him at a young age. Now that barb was sunk deep; a scar that had seemed to heal on the surface but was still irritated, still susceptible to infection. Padmé feared the day when the wound would re-open, but there was little she could do to help.  
  
“Padmé, while I’m flattered you came all this way just to see me, there was really no need,” said Mina.  
  
Padmé glanced at her. “I wanted to make sure you and Lux were okay,” she replied. With a knowing smile, she added, “And while I was on my way here, I had an idea.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka helped Anakin out of his fighter with a frown. She’d seen the explosion – she’d been standing beside Admiral Yularen when the Separatists had ordered a retreat.  
  
“What did you do?” she asked.  
  
Anakin glanced at her, and scratched his chin. “What did I do?” he asked. “Obi-Wan was the one who crashed his ship, and then the Separatists blew their own kriffing ship to pieces!”  
  
Ahsoka raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Anakin.  
  
“What, don’t you trust me?”  
  
Ahsoka sighed, and crossed her arms. “Look,” she said. “You remember Mygeeto?”  
  
Anakin held her gaze. “It wasn’t my fault that our ship exploded.”  
  
With a laugh, Ahsoka punched Anakin in the arm. “Fine,” she said. “Is Master Kenobi okay?”  
  
Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan’s ship. It was still smoking, and there was a clone from the 212th with a maintenance droid examining it. Obi-Wan was chatting with the clone, not looking as if he had just come from a battle with Asajj Ventress.  
  
In fact, he looked pretty good. Anakin stared at him; taking in the details of Obi-Wan’s neat hair, his charming smile, the way he stood with one arm folded across his chest and his other hand on his chin. It was a common sight, to see Obi-Wan in such a pose. It was nice, too, to see him look so happy.  
  
“Skyguy?”  
  
Ahsoka’s voice broke Anakin’s concentration and he glanced down at her. She had her arms crossed, a smirk on her face.  
  
“What?” Anakin asked.  
  
Ahsoka’s smile grew.  
  
“Ahsoka…” there was a warning tone in Anakin’s voice, but it was half-hearted.  
  
“I didn’t say anything, Skyguy,” Ahsoka said, now grinning. “Maybe you should stop staring, though.”  
  
Anakin pushed Ahsoka gently and she laughed.  
  
“Yularen wanted you two to go to the med bay,” she said, following Anakin as he walked towards Obi-Wan. “He wants to make sure that neither of you got badly injured.”  
  
“We’re fine,” said Anakin.  
  
“But you still gotta get checked,” Ahsoka grinned. “Because the Admiral said so.”  
  
“What did Yularen say?” Obi-Wan asked. He’d caught the end of the conversation, and was looking at Ahsoka.  
  
“You and Anakin have to report to the med bay,” she repeated.  
  
“I’m not even injured,” Anakin grumbled.  
  
“Come along, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. He touched Anakin’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He had a curious look on his face, and Ahsoka eyed him suspiciously. “You can examine me for injuries.”  
  
Ahsoka’s eyes widened, and she excused herself immediately. Anakin hadn’t said a word and Ahsoka was trying her best not to laugh as she walked away.  
  
“You two have fun,” Ahsoka called over her shoulder.  
  
Anakin was still staring at Obi-Wan, who was smirking.  
  
“Is something wrong, Anakin?” he asked. “I have no idea what has you looking so stunned.”  
  
“Examine you,” Anakin repeated.  
  
“Yes,” said Obi-Wan. “I don’t see why that should render you speechless. We've done this before.” They had. Both had treated the other's injuries on the battlefield a number of times. The tone of Obi-Wan's voice promised something else entirely.  
  
“For injuries, of course,” said Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Why else?” he asked.  
  
“And you’ll… examine me,” Anakin continued.  
  
“It’s only fair,” Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Anakin rubbed the back of his head. “Um,” he said.  
  
“Well?” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“It _was_ an order from Yularen, technically,” said Anakin.  
  
“And who are we to disobey a direct order?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Together, Obi-Wan and Anakin left for the med bay, a faint blush in Anakin's cheeks. 


	7. Chapter 7

Padmé sat with Mina, Sabé, and the Queen of Naboo. She had debated contacting Bail Organa or Senator Mothma, but decided against it. When she was more confident of their position she would involve the Senators she trusted.  
  
“We suspect a connection between the attacks on the Bonteri family and the current rumoured corruption in the Republic Senate,” Padmé said. She held a dark brown drink in one hand, the other hand resting on her knee. The four of them were sat in a circle on couches, in a private room of the palace.  
  
“A rumour?” Neeyutnee asked.  
  
Padmé nodded. “I have been… keeping an eye on certain events within the Senate,” she said. “I have noticed things which have led me to believe that someone – or, perhaps, more than one person – are manipulating events to their benefit. Whatever that benefit may be, I cannot say. It is difficult for me to understand anyone wanting this awful war to continue.”  
  
Neeyutnee regarded Padmé evenly. “So you think there may be someone within the Senate working to continue the war?” she asked.  
  
Padmé sighed, and Sabé took hold of her hand. Padmé glanced at Sabé, letting her expression soften. Sabé was a familiar comfort that Padmé had sorely missed. It was difficult, being away from home. Well, Naboo was her home in some ways. Part of her family lived there; her parents, her sister, her sister’s wife and their children. Sabé, of course. The rest of her family were her home away from home; Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan.  
  
“I am giving the three of you this information because I believe I can trust you,” Padmé continued. “What I tell you today cannot leave this room.”  
  
“Of course,” said Mina.  
  
“You have my word,” said Neeyutnee.  
  
Sabé squeezed Padmé’s hand in answer.  
  
“What do you expect us to do, Padmé?” Neeyutnee asked, after a moment of silence.  
  
Padmé looked at the three women within the room. The young Queen, her face clean of makeup, regarded Padmé evenly. Yet Padmé could see how tired she was. Sabé had a stern look on her face – Padmé wondered how often the Captain smiled these days. Mina had a thinly veiled fear behind her eyes that Padmé only recognised because she had known that fear herself.  
  
“I need allies,” said Padmé. “I only have one within the Senate. There are several Senators I wish to tell but I cannot know who I can trust.”  
  
“Bail Organa?” Mina suggested.  
  
Padmé smiled at her friend. “He is indeed one of the Senators I wish to trust,” she said. “But I have to be careful. Whatever happens from here – if I tell the wrong person, if our enemy finds out…”  
  
“Then you’ll be in as much danger as Mina was on Raxus,” Sabé finished.  
  
“And whoever else knows will be compromised, too,” Neeyutnee said.  
  
“Which means we have to keep this to ourselves,” said Padmé. “I will return to Coruscant and continue my investigation. Mina,” Padmé turned to her friend, a plea in her eyes. “I need you to contact any potential allies you might have within the Separatist Alliance. I believe negotiations can bring about peace, but if our attempts become common knowledge it will be too easy for our enemy to sabotage us.”  
  
“But… Padmé,” said Mina. “This could be construed as treason.”  
  
Padmé held Mina’s gaze levelly. “Aiding the people we serve is not treason,” she said.  
  
Mina glanced away. Padmé’s eyes were steely, but the barely contained anger behind her façade was not directed at anyone in the room. Padmé was tired. Despite her exhaustion, she was still determined to do her job, to serve the Galaxy.  
  
“My Queen,” she continued. “I can only ask for your help, not assume I deserve it.”  
  
“Padmé,” the Queen replied. “You have as much aid as I can offer.”  
  
Padmé’s eyes clouded with tears, but she held herself together. She got to her feet, and bowed to Neeyutnee. “Thank you,” she said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Asajj woke from a strange dream to see several unfamiliar faces; a Twi’lek and three Weequay.   
  
Pirates.  
  
Her vision was blurry, her body aching. The Twi’lek held a knife in her face – the Twi’lek’s companions held blasters.  
  
Their ship would be hers.  
  
The Twi’lek was talking, waving his knife around and pulling faces at her. Asajj propped herself up on one elbow, glaring, ignoring everything the Twi’lek said.  
  
“Take me to Dathomir,” she said in a hoarse voice.  
  
“Now, why would anyone want to go there?” The Twi’lek asked, leaning forward. “Ain't nothing there but fog and witches.”  
  
It didn’t matter how close he was to her. Asajj could sense the Weequay behind her, could see the others before her and in her peripherals. Even injured, a Sith Apprentice was more than a match for a band of pirates.  
  
“Exactly,” Asajj replied.  
  
It was easy, really. In short order Asajj had killed the five of them. They lay lifeless at her feet. She gritted her teeth and clutched her side, her injury throbbing from exertion. Limping slightly, Asajj left in search of a med bay.


	9. Chapter 9

“We have to go after her,” Anakin said. He sat with Obi-Wan, the two of them alone in the med bay. Obi-Wan was shirtless, a hovering med droid inspecting him for injuries. Anakin had refused to undress, pacing the floor as he ruminated over Ventress’ fate. Obi-Wan hadn't been able to distract Anakin from his thoughts.   
  
“I know she’s not dead,” Anakin said for the third time.  
  
“Anakin, sit down,” Obi-Wan said patiently.  
  
“But, Obi-Wan –”  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan held Anakin’s gaze, and Anakin looked away sullenly. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan said again. “I shouldn’t have to keep doing this. You should know better by now.”  
  
“You’re too hesitant, Obi-Wan,” said Anakin.  
  
“And you’re too rash,” Obi-Wan’s voice was calm as he replied. “Come, sit.” He patted the bed beside him, and Anakin relented with a sigh.  
  
Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Anakin leaned over to kiss Obi-Wan’s shoulder. A small thrill ran through him when he remembered where they were. His and Obi-Wan's affair was supposed to be secret. They would both suffer if the Council found out about their love. Ahsoka knew, of course, and Rex had walked in on the two of them during a mission. They couldn't keep taking that risk, and Anakin knew this, but he still wanted to risk everything just to be with Obi-Wan.  
  
“It’s okay, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin glanced at him. “We’re alone.”  
  
Then Obi-Wan surprised Anakin with a gentle kiss. Anakin was left breathless, tears in his eyes from the overwhelming love he could sense from Obi-Wan.  
  
“I –”  
  
Obi-Wan brushed his thumb against Anakin’s bottom lip. “It’s okay,” he said. “Anakin –”  
  
Anakin dipped his head to kiss Obi-Wan, his nostrils flaring as he brushed his tongue against Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan cupped his cheek, leaning backwards at first but then chasing the kiss as Anakin pulled away. Obi-Wan’s lips parted and he sighed, his fingers tangling in Anakin’s hair.  
  
“You are free of injuries, sir,” said the droid, and Anakin and Obi-Wan jolted apart. Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, who turned his attention to the droid.  
  
“Ah, yes,” said Obi-Wan. “Thank you.”  
  
“I must examine you, General Skywalker,” the droid said.  
  
“Do you have to?” asked Anakin.  
  
The the small silver droid nodded its boxy head. Its small pincer-like hands were pressed together, mimicking nervous fidgeting. Even droids could sense that Anakin had a temper.  
  
“He can do it,” Anakin gestured at Obi-Wan.  
  
“I have been ordered to,” said the droid.  
  
“What? By who?”  
  
“Captain Rex,” the droid answered.  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed. Anakin raised his eyebrows at Obi-Wan.  
  
“I wish he’d never found out about us,” said Anakin, taking his belt off.  
  
“No you don’t,” said Obi-Wan. “You wanted him to know, just like you wanted Ahsoka to know.”  
  
Anakin smiled sheepishly, then took off his armour before removing his tunic. He ran his hand through his hair then took a seat beside Obi-Wan, and let the droid do its job.


	10. Chapter 10

Slick had been left behind on Coruscant while Padmé was travelling. He kept himself among the common folk, away from the Senators and other higher-ups. As Padmé had ordered, Slick was keeping his ear to the ground. The chatter he was hearing was mostly gossip about Senators. He'd spoken briefly with Xan, a Gossam Padmé had hired, who spent half her time as emissary to the lower levels of Coruscant. Slick was keeping an eye on the Gossam, although he had little reason to suspect her of anything. Padmé had asked Xan to keep her informed about the goings-on of Coruscant. The Senator was determined to help the citizens of both her own planet and Coruscant, as well as – apparently – the entire Galaxy.  
  
Slick still didn’t believe that Padmé was all that she claimed to be. The Senator was as upfront and honest as a person could be, but Slick found it difficult to believe a politician could be either of those things.  
  
Yet other than speculation about Padmé’s personal life, there wasn’t much gossip surrounding her. At least, none that Slick heard. There was more gossip surrounding Bail Organa than Padmé Amidala.  
  
After he passed some time wandering around and eavesdropping, Slick was told to make himself useful by one of the cleaning staff. “Some body guard you are,” they said, “With no body to guard.”  
  
So he went looking for somewhere to lay low. He knew a few of the other staff in the Senate building, had learned the names of certain Senators and was in the process of figuring out which ones were corrupt. If there were any who thought they could buy loyalty, he wanted them to think they could buy _his_. He would betray Padmé, and in doing so collect information for her. Those were his orders.  
  
Slick was being paid well, but he also had no choice but to work for Padmé. He was no longer imprisoned on Kamino, awaiting death. If he completed the task set for him, he could be free of the Republic. It had occurred to him to abandon his mission and flee, but he didn’t want to risk General Skywalker’s wrath. Slick knew that if there was nothing holding that man back, he would be deadly.  
  
It was midnight, and Slick was strolling around the lower echelons of the Senate building. It was mostly dark, although there were floodlights were placed far apart from one another along the path outside. There were shadowy figures moving around; Slick wasn’t alone.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Slick turned around slowly, pretending he wasn’t startled. “What?” he asked. The person who’d addressed him was a Twi’lek. Pale pink skin and dark eyes, with stark white tattoos along their lekku.  
  
“You’re Amidala’s… bodyguard, aren’t you?” they asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Slick replied. “What do you want?”  
  
“She’s never been one for personal security,” the Twi’lek replied. “What’s changed?”  
  
Slick scoffed. “What makes you think I’d tell you?”  
  
The Twi’lek smiled a toothy smile, and glanced down at their palm. Slick followed their gaze and saw the Twi’lek had a handful of credits.  
  
Slick returned the smile. “That’s a weak offer,” he said dryly.  
  
“It’s only the beginning,” said the Twi’lek, amusement in their tone. “If you agree to my employer’s terms.”  
  
Slick crossed his arms. “What terms would those be?” he asked.  
  
“You tell me what the Senator’s up to,” the Twi’lek replied, their tone bored.  
  
“‘Up to’?” Slick raised an eyebrow at the Twi’lek. “You want to know about her makeup routine? Which Senators she lunches with?”  
  
“Oh, you’re _funny_ ,” said the Twi’lek. “You know exactly what I mean.”  
  
“Do I?” Slick smiled. “Well, then, we shouldn’t have a problem. What’s your name?”  
  
“You can call me Boss,” they said.  
  
Slick laughed. “I’m gonna need more than that,” he said. “I need a name. Or you can find someone else who’s close to Amidala.”  
  
The Twi’lek pressed their lips together thoughtfully. Slick knew he held the cards. None of Padmé’s handmaidens would sell her out. The Senators who hated her didn’t know enough about her to blackmail her. When Padmé made friends, they were loyal to the end. He had seem the same confidence inspired in the clones by General Skywalker. Slick still hadn't figured out how the two of them acquired that loyalty from their companions.  
  
“Call me Senka,” said the Twi’lek. “What do you say?”  
  
Slick held out his hand for the Twi’lek to shake. “So how do I keep you informed?”  
  
“We’ll be in touch, Kahu,” said Senka.  
  
“I’ll be waiting,” Slick replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahsoka drummed her fingers on the flat surface of the table. She sat across from Rex, who was looking over the reports from the last battle. They were headed back to Coruscant, leaving a contingent of clones led by General Jeisel to keep hold of the hard-won Sullust sector. Ahsoka knew it was important the Republic for both corporate and educational reasons. The planet Sullust was home to a prestigious academy as well as the SoroSuub Corporation. It was a Republic system, and the Jedi had been called in to defend it from an attempted Separatist invasion.  
  
After the battle, and after reporting to Yularen, Anakin had locked himself in his room. As far as Ahsoka knew, he was still asleep. Obi-Wan wasn’t with him - he was with Yularen, going over the details of the battle. Ahsoka would have thought he and Anakin had fought but the two of them had seemed content when they had returned from the med bay. So Anakin was just tired, and Obi-Wan was letting him rest.  
  
“Sorry, Commander, could you stop that?” Rex broke the silence with his request.  
  
Ahsoka looked up at him, then down at her hand. “Oh, yeah,” she said. “Sorry.” It was hard to stop fidgeting, but she made a concerted effort by sitting on her hands. She peered at the tablet in Rex’s hand, and said, “How come you have to go over the reports?”  
  
Rex glanced at her.  
  
“I just mean,” Ahsoka continued. “That we’ve got other people who do that, who file the reports. And, well, Anakin and Obi-Wan are gonna talk to the Council about this battle. Why are you looking over them?”  
  
“I like to know what happened,” Rex replied. “I like to see what strategies played out well and which ones failed. And I like to know what my men experienced in the field. It’s good to gather as much information about past battles as you can, to help improve your tactics for the next one.”  
  
Ahsoka pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Are you always thinking about fighting, Rex?”  
  
“It’s what I was made for,” he said, not a hint of resentment in his tone. “I’m proud to serve the Republic.”  
  
Ahsoka settled on drawing patterns on the table with her fingers. At the forefront of her mind was the conspiracy that Anakin and the others had unmasked. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to tell Rex. He didn’t even know that Anakin had brought Slick back from Kamino. Ahsoka knew they could trust Rex. She wanted to.  
  
“Ahsoka?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You sort of... switched off. Is everything okay?”  
  
Ahsoka shrugged. “Yeah,” she said. “I’m just… tired, I think. I need to go talk to Skyguy.”  
  
“All right,” said Rex. He sounded perplexed, but didn’t bother her with questions. Ahsoka got to her feet, saluted, then wandered away.


	12. Chapter 12

Ahsoka hesitated outside Anakin’s door, her fist poised to knock. Hesitating, she glanced to her left to see Obi-Wan approaching, his attention focused on a datapad.  
  
“Hey,” she said. Obi-Wan looked up, and smiled.  
  
“Ahsoka,” he said. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I needed to talk to Anakin about something,” she replied. “Do you know if he’s in there?”  
  
“I was just coming to talk to him, too,” said Obi-Wan. “I suppose we can find out together?”  
  
Ahsoka smiled at him, and rapped her knuckles on the door. There was no answer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Opening her mind to the Force, she sought for his presence – dormant, but there. She knocked again, harder this time, and called out his name. She felt him stir, and she gave him a nudge within the Force.  
  
Ahsoka grinned as she heard a thud from inside the room. She covered her mouth with a hand and tried not to laugh too loudly.  
  
“What?” Obi-Wan asked. His human ears weren't as focused as her Togruta montrals.  
  
His question was answered a moment later when the door slid open. Anakin, dressed in black pyjamas, stood in the doorway, a murderous expression on his face.  
  
“He fell out of bed,” Ahsoka explained.  
  
“What do you two want?” Anakin snapped.  
  
“I need your help, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “I have these repor–”  
  
“Can we tell Rex?” Ahsoka burst out, unable to keep quiet. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at her. Anakin's expression softened to amusement at her interruption.   
  
“Tell Rex what, Snips?”  
  
“About… you know,” she lowered her voice, looking at Anakin intently. “The thing.”  
  
“The thing?” Anakin asked.  
  
Ahsoka waved her hand at him, ushering him back into his room. Obi-Wan followed them, and the door slid shut behind them.  
  
“The conspiracy,” Ahsoka clarified. “We should tell Rex.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Anakin, glancing at Obi-Wan. “Snips, why do you want to tell him?”  
  
“I think he deserves to know,” Ahsoka replied. She crossed her arms. “Don’t you?”  
  
“We can’t just – we should ask Padmé,” Anakin said. Ahsoka wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him look so lost. “I – Ahsoka, you know I want to trust him – but,” his hands fidgeted, and he looked away from her. “It’s not safe,” he said quietly. “He’s got enough to deal with.”  
  
“Don’t we all?” asked Ahsoka. “Anakin, he can help us!”  
  
“Ahsoka, we all agreed that the fewer people who know the safer our secret is,” Obi-Wan said gently.  
  
“But it’s _Rex_ ,” said Ahsoka.  
  
Since Anakin’s discovery he, Obi-Wan, and Padmé had been trying to discreetly investigate the rumour of a Sith Lord in the Republic. Obi-Wan had considered taking the information to the Council, but upon further discussion had decided to keep it between the three of them. Ahsoka had found out on her own.  
  
“And we trust him,” said Anakin.  
  
“It’s been months and we still know nothing about this Tyranus,” said Ahsoka. “If we just asked the clones for help –”  
  
“We can’t risk it, Ahsoka,” said Anakin.  
  
“And why hasn’t the Council been told?” Ahsoka asked. “Why aren’t all the Jedi looking into this. Isn’t it –”  
  
“Ahsoka!” Anakin snapped. Ahsoka raised her eyebrows, looking at Anakin in shock. “Ahsoka, listen. We were going to tell the Council, but then we realised… if there is a Sith in the Republic, it’s likely they have some connection to the Jedi.” He sighed, and closed his eyes. “Jedi have turned to the Dark Side before. It’s not a stretch to think it’s happened again.”  
  
“So we really don’t know who we can trust?” Ahsoka asked, her voice small.  
  
Anakin put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder and looked into her eyes. “Ahsoka,” he said gently. “We can trust one another. We can trust Rex, but we can’t tell him.”  
  
“What about Master Plo? And Master Luminara? Can I trust Barriss?”  
  
“Hey, Snips?” Anakin squeezed her shoulder. “We can’t risk their lives, even if we want to trust them. I know you know that.”  
  
He pulled Ahsoka into a hug, and she rested her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath in, steadied by his arms around her. Ahsoka didn’t remember her family from Shili, but in that moment it didn’t matter. Anakin was her brother, and he would always be her brother.  
  
When she stepped back she looked into Anakin’s eyes, and said, “I know.”  
  
Anakin smiled at her, then looked at Obi-Wan. “I hope Slick has some good news for us, when we get back to Coruscant.”  
  
“Senator Amidala should be back soon, too,” said Obi-Wan. “Perhaps she’ll have some news from Naboo, and her friend Mina Bonteri.”  
  
“Hopefully,” said Anakin.  
  
“Do you really think that Mina will be able to convince Separatists to join her cause?” Ahsoka asked. “I don’t think many people on either side are willing to negotiate, after the attacks on both Senates.”  
  
Anakin scratched the side of his neck and frowned. “Could we have this conversation in the mess hall?” he asked.  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. “I know you’re hungry, Anakin, but this is definitely a private conversation.”  
  
“What was it you needed help with, then?” Anakin asked. “Can we talk about that over food?”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at him fondly, and Anakin returned the smile. Ahsoka looked between them and then grinned. It was nice that there were still things to smile about, even in the middle of a war. Ahsoka knew that as soon as they were back on Coruscant the Council would have another mission to send them on. She hated being left behind at the Temple.  
  
Knowing that she would not be allowed to talk to Rex, she allowed Anakin and Obi-Wan to begin their discussion of more boring things. She followed the two of them as they made their way to the mess hall, Obi-Wan briefing Anakin over some of the latest reports. 


	13. Chapter 13

“Master Halsey and his Padawan are dead,” Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka looked up at him, and frowned. She and Anakin were playing a half-hearted game of cards, which they put away when he walked into the room.  
  
“Knox?” Ahsoka asked. “What happened to them?”  
  
“They were killed, by…” Obi-Wan sighed. He sat down beside Anakin and crossed his arms, hugging himself. “Master Yoda and Master Windu showed me the holovid of their deaths.”  
  
Anakin put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged Anakin’s hand away.  
  
“At first glance I thought it was Darth Maul,” said Obi-Wan, and there was a brief silence that followed those words. “But Master Yoda believes it is a… creature of the same species as Maul. He’s asked me to go to Dathomir and try to discover more about this situation.”  
  
“We’re coming with you,” said Ahsoka. Anakin nodded.  
  
“No, Ahsoka,” said Obi-Wan. “Anakin is to accompany me, but you are to stay behind at the Temple.”  
  
“Why?” Ahsoka asked indignantly. “I can help!”  
  
“I know you can, Ahsoka,” said Obi-Wan. “But you’re not coming.”  
  
“You _need_ me,” Ahsoka protested.  
  
“We can handle ourselves, Snips,” said Anakin. Ahsoka glared at him, and he smiled. “Also, one of us should probably be here when Padmé gets back.”  
  
“Can’t we just brief Slick?” asked Ahsoka. “We should talk to him anyway. See if anything happened while we were away.”  
  
“He would have contacted us if something had happened,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“Well,” said Anakin, and they both looked at him. “Not if he was in trouble.”  
  
“Anakin?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Have you contacted Slick?”  
  
Anakin shook his head. “I’ve been thinking about it, though. Padmé left him behind when she left for Naboo. I think we should check in on him.”  
  
“I’m afraid you and I, at least, don’t have time,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“Do you want me to?” asked Ahsoka. “I can. I’ll need something to do.”  
  
“Master Che wants you to study healing with her and Padawan Offee,” said Obi-Wan. “While you have time.”  
  
Ahsoka pulled a face, then looked to Anakin for help. Anakin just shrugged, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him. She’d made up her mind already to ditch Vokara Che’s lesson and check on Slick as soon as Obi-Wan and Anakin had left.  
  
“Fine,” said Ahsoka. Anakin raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. “I’ll follow Master Kenobi’s orders, like a good Padawan.”  
  
“Is that – are you criticising me, Snips?” Anakin asked with a grin.  
  
“I would _never_ ,” said Ahsoka. Anakin punched her shoulder lightly and she rolled her eyes. “I have _nothing_ but respect for you, Master.”  
  
Anakin laughed. Ahsoka only used the honorific these days in polite company. Usually he was Skyguy, or Anakin. She was even starting to refer to Obi-Wan by his name, instead of Master Kenobi. Of course, they were still her superiors – and elders.   
  
“Do you promise to behave yourself while we’re away?” Anakin asked.   
  
Ahsoka’s smile promised nothing of the sort. “I won't do anything you wouldn't do, Skyguy.”  
  
“That’s not exactly reassuring,” Obi-Wan said. Then he sighed. “I suppose we have no choice but to trust you, Ahsoka,” he said. “Come along, Anakin. We don't have much time.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“Anakin, I can sense your distress,” Obi-Wan commented quietly. He sat beside Anakin, in the co-pilot’s seat of their ship. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, and smiled wryly.  
  
“Even with everything that’s going on,” Anakin replied. “My mind still finds time to be jealous.”  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. “What do you mean?” he asked.  
  
“Sabé,” said Anakin. “Padmé doesn’t get to see her often but when she does…” Anakin sighed. “Sometimes I worry that Padmé loves Sabé more than she loves me.”  
  
“Anakin, that’s foolish,” said Obi-Wan. “You know –”  
  
“I know,” Anakin interrupted. “It’s different. Not more, just different. Knowing that doesn’t stop me worrying.”  
  
“Have you spoken to Padmé about this?”  
  
Anakin laughed. “And say what? ‘Padmé, I don’t want you to see Sabé anymore’?”  
  
Obi-Wan’s frown deepened. “No,” he said. “Don’t say that. You don’t want to say that.”  
  
“It’s all that I can think of,” Anakin said quietly. “Obi-Wan – am I bad?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Bad,” Anakin repeated. “Am I a bad person.”  
  
“Of course not, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “What gave you that idea?”  
  
“I’m… sometimes…” Anakin sighed, and turned to look out the window. He could only see the oscillating sharp blue movements of hyperspace.  
  
“Sometimes what, Anakin?”  
  
“Angry. Jealous. Sometimes I want to hurt people. Sometimes I look at you and I think, ‘Why am I not more like him?’ and I realise I’ll never be able to – to be anything like you. I feel everything, Obi-Wan. It’s so… Force, it’s so sharp and bright that it’s almost painful.”  
  
Softly, Obi-Wan asked, “What is?”  
  
“Everything,” said Anakin. “The Galaxy. All these people, all this…” he gestured vaguely. “If I concentrate, Obi-Wan, I can feel all of it.”  
  
Obi-Wan didn’t say ‘That’s impossible,’ because he had known Anakin long enough and well enough to know the man was unlike any other Jedi. Qui-Gon had believed Anakin to be the Chosen One, and even the Jedi were unsure what that meant. Beyond this Chosen One bringing balance to the Force, there was not much else the prophecy spoke of.  
  
It occurred to Obi-Wan that he had never actually heard the prophecy. As far as he knew, it wasn’t in the archives. And yet, Anakin was supposed to fulfill this prophecy.  
  
“And that feels… painful?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Anakin nodded. “Are you surprised by that?” he asked. The resignation in his voice was shocking. Obi-Wan had never head Anakin sound so defeated. “The Galaxy is at war,” Anakin continued. “Even those who aren’t fighting are suffering. There’s so much, Obi-Wan. I can barely hear myself think sometimes.” He glanced at Obi-Wan, and there were tears in his eyes. “Or maybe it’s all in my head,” he said. “Maybe… I don’t know. Maybe I made that all up to explain why I feel such turmoil so often.”  
  
Obi-Wan reached out hesitantly and put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Ani,” he said, and Anakin looked at him properly. It wasn’t often that Obi-Wan used the nickname, and he still sounded slightly awkward when he did. Anakin could feel a gentle warmth spreading from his shoulder, where Obi-Wan’s hand rested. “Either way, you’re in pain. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”  
  
“Because,” said Anakin. “I want… I want more power than I should. I could fix the Galaxy, Obi-Wan, I know I could. If I had the power to.”  
  
It was too much – Anakin sensed that instantly. His words had unsettled Obi-Wan.  
  
“Never mind,” he said quickly. “Forget I said anything.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s voice was firm and steady when he spoke. “Anakin,” he said. “No one person can change the Galaxy. Even if… even if you had such power there’s no guarantee you would ‘fix’ the Galaxy. I don’t know many who wouldn’t be corrupted by such a thing.”  
  
“You don’t trust me?”  
  
“It’s not that, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied. “Can you think of any one person who wouldn’t be tempted by that level of power?”  
  
Anakin’s brows furrowed thoughtfully. He shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said. “I don't know.”


	15. Chapter 15

Ahsoka wandered the hallways of the Senate building, on the lookout for Slick. Her montrals were trained on every conversation she passed. Ahsoka was hoping to hear anything out of the ordinary. So far she had only caught bits and pieces of ordinary politician talk. Boring, really.  
  
“Ahsoka?” Riyo Chuchi, the Pantoran Senator, waylaid Ahsoka in the middle of the corridor. “It’s so good to see you! You know that Senator Amidala is away, surely?”  
  
“Senator Chuchi!” Ahsoka didn’t have to feign the surprise in her voice. She hadn’t seen Riyo coming, focused instead on the chatter around her. “Hi!”  
  
They embraced, and then Riyo asked, “If you’re not here to see Padmé, then why are you in the Senate building? Jedi business?”  
  
Ahsoka grinned, flashing her fangs. “Ah, yeah,” she said. “Jedi business.”  
  
There was a pause, Riyo watching Ahsoka expectantly. There was something in her eyes that Ahsoka didn't recognise. It wasn't bad, but Ahsoka wasn't sure what Riyo wanted. After a moment, Riyo smiled and said, “I suppose I’ll see you again soon?”  
  
Ahsoka nodded, and waited until Riyo had rounded the corner before setting off once more. Ahsoka hooked her thumbs into her belt and tried to look like she knew where she was going, and hoped that she wouldn't run into anyone else she knew.  
  
Before long Ahsoka found herself in Padmé's office. Slick wasn’t in Padmé’s office, but Ahsoka had nowhere else to start. She had no way to contact him directly. She'd wanted to ask Anakin where Slick might be, but wasn't sure if Obi-Wan would have found out. While she wasn't sure if Anakin would have told her off for ditching Vokara Che's lessons, she knew that Obi-Wan would.  
  
Ahsoka unlocked the door to Padmé’s office with the Force, and slipped inside. Leaning against the door, Ahsoka looked around the room. As always, Padmé’s offices were scrupulously tidy, not a thing out of place. Ahsoka eyed the desk, wondering if Padmé’s computer could help her. She’d have asked Threepio, but the droid was with Padmé.  
  
With a sigh, Ahsoka wandered further into the room. She poked around, moving the scant files across Padmé’s desk. It occurred to her then that she wasn’t exactly sure what she was looking for. Short of finding Slick in the office, Ahsoka was out of ideas.  
  
The moment Ahsoka decided to leave she sensed the approaching presence of two sentient beings. With nowhere else to hide herself, Ahsoka ducked under the desk and hoped for the best.


	16. Chapter 16

“Welcome back, Senator Amidala,” said Slick. “Did you have a good visit to Naboo?”  
  
Padmé smiled by way of greeting, and said, “Indeed. Your family is well, Kahu. I was lucky enough to see your sister when I met with the Queen. Her son is thriving in Theed.”  
  
Slick smiled, and offered to help Padmé with her bags. Together, Threepio behind them, Padmé and Slick made their way to Padmé’s apartments.  
  
“I informed the Queen of our situation,” Padmé said casually. Slick glanced at her, unsure if she was saying what he thought she was saying. She met his eyes, and nodded.  
  
Slick raised an eyebrow. “And this was an informed decision?” he asked wryly. “Your… associates are aware of this decision?”  
  
Padmé grinned at Slick, her smile playful. “Well,” she said. “I didn’t have time to inform them. I’m sure they’ll understand.”  
  
“Senator Amidala, are you sure this was the best idea?” he asked. “How do you know you can trust the Queen?”  
  
Padmé paused as the door to her apartments slid open, and walked ahead of Slick. Looking around the room, she sighed. “I don’t know for sure that I can trust her,” she said. “But I made a choice to take that risk – and I didn't tell her anything she didn’t need to know. Now have friends who will help us negotiate with certain parties, who are informed enough to protect themselves.”  
  
“Like my 'sister'?” Slick asked, raising an eyebrow. They had decided to further the fiction of Kahu's life on Naboo, claiming that Mina Bonteri was his sister, Lux Bonteri his nephew.  
  
Padmé’s smile returned. “Exactly,” she said. Putting her bags down, she turned to Slick. “Now, do you have anything to report?”


	17. Chapter 17

Ahsoka’s montrals focused her hearing as the people she had sensed opened the door to Padmé’s office.  
  
“She’s still not back?” a familiar voice asked. Bail Organa, maybe. Ahsoka had spent some time with the Alderaani Senator before, and thought she recognised his voice. He sighed. “Did she tell you why she had to leave for Naboo?”  
  
There was a light laugh from the second person. “Senator,” they said. “If she told anyone her reason, it would have been you. Senator Amidala is quite a private woman, if you hadn’t noticed.”  
  
“I suppose you’re right, Mon,” Bail replied. “I hope she returns soon. We don’t have enough allies in the push to stop the war, not since the attack on the Senate.”  
  
The laughter in Mon’s voice had vanished when she replied. “I know,” she said sadly. “Things are looking bleaker by the day.”  
  
Ahsoka debated getting to her feet and addressing the Senators, but decided against it. If Padmé hadn’t filled him in on the situation, then it wasn’t Ahsoka’s place to do so. As Anakin had said so many times, the more people they told, the more likely their enemy would discover what they knew.  
  
Ahsoka stifled a sigh as she heard the door whir shut. She was bored. She listened to the footsteps of the two Senators retreating and closed her eyes. Battles were won with allies, she knew that. Yet there was no guarantee that the people they wanted to trust were trustworthy.  
  
Things seemed to be getting worse, as the war dragged on. Ahsoka remembered her first battle, the one on Christophsis. There she had been assigned to Anakin, as his Padawan. Things had seemed simpler then. There was an obvious enemy, and Ahsoka trusted the clones and her fellow Jedi completely. There had been breaks, too, brief moments of respite where Ahsoka and the others had been able to wind down after a tough campaign. Now it seemed as if they were sent from battle to battle without rest, sometimes not even returning to Coruscant to brief the Council. At the Temple, the Council Chambers were almost always empty except for one or two Masters. Most of them communicated using holocomm devices. It was not unusual for a council of Jedi to meet over comms nowadays.  
  
Ahsoka remembered when the Temple had been full of Jedi. There had been no war to fight then, no armies. She had grown up between wars, during a time of tension in the Senate but peace in the Galaxy. Or, at least, peace on Coruscant. Ahsoka didn’t remember the Battle of Naboo; she had been about three years old, brought to the Jedi Temple by Master Plo Koon. Her memories of that time were glimpses, mostly. Flashes of an old Togruta, someone familiar. Plo holding his hand out to her. Hiding behind the Jedi Master's giant brown cloak as she followed him into the Temple. It had seemed so much bigger back then.  
  
Ahsoka shook her head to shake the memories away and crawled out from beneath the desk. This venture had been pointless, but she was determined not to give up. Her next stop would be Padmé’s apartments, and whatever punishment Vokara Che came up with would be worth it. Actually, Ahsoka thought as she left the office, she didn’t have to speak to the Master healer if she timed it right. No doubt once Anakin and Obi-Wan returned from Dathomir the three of them would be sent off on another mission. Jedi punishments tended towards meditation and reflection; a ‘sit there and think about what you have done’ sort of thing. Ahsoka wanted to avoid that at all costs.  
  
She left the Senate building and hopped into her speeder. Well, it was a Temple speeder that Anakin had modified, but Ahsoka considered it hers as well. Padmé didn’t live too far from the Senate building, and Ahsoka hoped that either Slick or Xan would be there. Xan was a Gossam that Ahsoka had met in the Undercity. Since meeting the Gossam, Padmé had been working with her to improve conditions for the poorer citizens of Coruscant. Ahsoka hadn’t seen any of the results for herself, being banned from visiting the Undercity again, but Padmé and Xan both had told her there were small but significant changes. Of course there was still crime. There would be crime in the Undercity as long as there was crime in the greater Republic.  
  
The sky overhead was pitch, the lights of the planet far brighter than the stars above. Ahsoka had never seen true darkness on Coruscant because the planet was always lit brightly with artificial lights. Expertly Ahsoka swerved to avoid an oncoming speeder, not bothering to swear or honk at them. She smiled as the sirens of a police vehicle started up, in pursuit of the bad driver.  
  
Ahsoka could see lights from the windows of Padmé’s apartments. Someone was home. Ahsoka pulled up her speeder mid-air, hesitating. She looked through the windows, trying to see if she could recognise the figures moving around inside. Padmé walked onto the balcony, and waved at the speeder. Relieved, Ahsoka set down on the balcony, her speeder coming to a smooth stop.  
  
Padmé greeted Ahsoka with a warm hug. “Oh,” she said. “I missed you!” She looked at the speeder behind Ahsoka. “Where’s Ani?”  
  
“He and Obi-Wan had to go to Dathomir,” said Ahsoka. “Two Jedi were killed by someone who Obi-Wan apparently knew, a Darth Maul?”  
  
Padmé’s expression turned stony. “But Obi-Wan killed him,” she said.  
  
Ahsoka shrugged. “He said it might not be Maul,” she clarified. “He and Anakin have gone to investigate.”  
  
The shadow didn’t leave Padmé’s face. “That monster killed Obi-Wan’s Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He was a good man, and a skilled fighter. I hope Obi-Wan and Ani will be safe.”  
  
Ahsoka tried to smile reassuringly, although she didn’t feel too confident herself. “They have each other,” she said. “I’m sure they’ll be fine.”


	18. Chapter 18

Asajj stalked the two Jedi from their ship along the branches of the trees, her sisters tracking them with her. She knew better than to reveal herself to them, allowing the other Nightsisters to surround them.  
  
Asajj ran nimbly from branch to branch, concealing her presence in the Force the way Dooku had taught her. The entire planet of Dathomir was a gentle red, and her red clothes blended with the forest. She watched as her sisters dropped to the ground, surrounding Kenobi and Skywalker. Before the Jedi could ignite their sabers Asajj’s sisters had them at arrow point. She watched as Kenobi signalled to Skywalker that they should surrender, then the two Jedi did just that.  
  
A Sith would think nothing of so few opponents.  
  
Yet the two men weren’t Sith, and surrendered almost instantly to the Nightsisters. Asajj smiled grimly, then hurried to reach the Nightsisters’ temple before the Jedi. Mother Talzin had warned her not to reveal herself to the Jedi, and for good reason. Skywalker and Kenobi would have recognised her instantly.  
  
Of all the Jedi they could have sent it was the two who had a personal vendetta against her.  
  
Well, she thought Skywalker did. With Kenobi it was hard to tell. Asajj had never been interested in men, but that Kenobi was relentlessly flirtatious. She would have thought she was reading into it if she didn’t sense Skywalker’s jealousy when Kenobi bantered with her.  
  
Her sisters escorted the Jedi inside the Nightsister Temple. There was a small space in the wall that Asajj could crawl through, to get inside. It was narrow, and smelled of mildew, but would take her to the chamber where Mother Talzin waited for the Jedi. There, Asajj could observe their conversation from the shadows.  
  
After fleeing her battle with Kenobi and Skywalker, Asajj had made her way to Dathomir. There she had been reunited with her people for the first time since she had been taken from her mother as a child. Mother Talzin had been supportive of Asajj’s plan to take revenge on Dooku. Together, and with the aid of Nightsister magics, they created a creature to serve Dooku.  
  
Savage Opress.  
  
His loyalty lay with the Nightsisters, to Mother Talzin and Asajj, but he was in the service of Dooku. When Savage was ready, he and Asajj would take Dooku’s life together.  
  
If the Jedi didn’t mess things up.  
  
Asajj watched with narrowed eyes as her sisters brought the Jedi to Mother Talzin. They took seats at the table with her. Mother Talzin’s face betrayed no emotion, but Asajj could sense anger radiating from her. Asajj wondered if Mother Talzin had some personal vendetta against the two Jedi.  
  
“Master Kenobi,” Mother Talzin said in greeting.  
  
“Mother Talzin,” Kenobi replied. “Thank you for your hospitality.”  
  
As gracious as ever. Kenobi’s polite demeanour was like an unreachable itch. Irritating at best, painful and infuriating at worst.  
  
“I believe you have a question for me,” said Mother Talzin. She rose from her seat, her eyes on the Jedi.  
  
“Yes,” Kenobi said. “You're right. We've had reports of a Dathomiri male on the loose. He's already killed two Jedi. Perhaps you know who he is?”  
  
Asajj could hear the magic in Mother Talzin’s voice as she replied. She walked around the table, her tone genial as she addressed them. “Master Jedi, we have no control over the males. Our clan has been in exile for years.”  
  
Her words rang true, but Kenobi was a master orator himself. He eyed Mother Talzin suspiciously. Skywalker was always quick mistrust others. From the look on his face Asajj could tell he didn’t believe a word Talzin was saying.  
  
“Don’t play innocent with me, Mother,” Kenobi responded. Asajj pulled a face. What an odd word to hear from Kenobi’s mouth. Asajj wondered if the man remembered his mother.  
  
“Everyone in the galaxy knows females are dominant on this planet,” he continued. “I do not believe anything happens here without your clan knowing about it.”  
  
“To think that the Jedi collect their facts from mere rumours,” Mother Talzin sounded almost bored as she responded.  
  
Asajj actually felt the rage spike in Skywalker’s Force signature.  
  
“Rumours,” he repeated, his voice laced with fury. “You call two dead Jedi _rumours_?”  
  
Kenobi held Skywalker back with a look and a gesture of his hand. Asajj raised an eyebrow. Both Jedi were on their feet, Kenobi closer to Mother Talzin than Skywalker. Despite his anger, Skywalker allowed Kenobi to do the talking.  
  
“This thing, this animal, is extremely dangerous,” Kenobi said, rising in his voice. “If you have any information about his whereabouts, you must tell us.”  
  
Who did they think they were, these Jedi, to demand such things of Mother Talzin? She was older than the both of them, far wiser and more subtle in the Dark ways of the Force. The Nightsisters understood magics that the Jedi never dreamed of.  
  
Yet Mother Talzin yielded to Kenobi’s demands. Asajj took a steadying breath and reminded herself that Talzin knew what she was doing. Mother Talzin made a show of gazing into her crystal ball, her hands hovering over the glowing orange orb. She summoned an image of Asajj’s weapon.  
  
“Savage,” she said, her voice echoing. “Savage Opress.”  
  
“Mother?” Kenobi said.  
  
“He is on Toydaria,” Mother Talzin said, looking at Kenobi.  
  
“Thank you,” he replied. Without another word, he and Skywalker left.  
  
Asajj stayed in her hidey-hole a little longer, considering the implications of what had just happened. Savage was strong, but unhoned. A blunt blade, however sturdy, was no weapon at all. If the two Jedi killed him before her plan was realised...  
  
She slipped into the room and Mother Talzin turned to her. Asajj regarded the Mother, her face blank.  
  
“Asajj,” said Mother Talzin. “I trust you heard all of that?”  
  
Asajj nodded.  
  
“Come with me, child,” said Mother Talzin, beckoning towards an archway. She didn’t check to see if Asajj would follow. She simply assumed correctly.  
  
Asajj followed.


	19. Chapter 19

Threepio brought a tray of food to Ahsoka, Padmé, and Slick. Ahsoka waited for Padmé to take a roll from the plate before grabbing food for herself. The food wasn't anything fancy; the meal had been prepared hastily and without many ingredients. Still better than rations, Ahsoka thought as she chewed the bread. Most food was better than rations.  
  
“It’s a shame Ani and Obi-Wan can’t be here,” Padmé mused. She took a sip from her glass of wine. “Ahsoka, I trust you’ll fill them in on everything?”  
  
Ahsoka nodded. Padmé had offered her a glass of wine, too, but Ahsoka had declined. The wine Padmé seemed to enjoy was too bitter for Ahsoka’s liking.  
  
“What do I tell them, though?” Ahsoka asked Padmé. “What’s been going on?”  
  
She had filled both Slick and Padmé in on what had happened, and let them know where Anakin and Obi-Wan had rushed off to. Now it was Padmé’s turn to explain where she had been.  
  
“Slick was approached by someone who was... interested in spying on me,” said Padmé. “As we’d discussed previously, he took the offer. Now we have a small lead, hopefully, on the corruption in the Senate. Even if this isn’t tied to the Sith, this could give us some idea of who our enemies are.”  
  
There was a pause. Ahsoka could sense that there was something more that Padmé needed to say. Ahsoka waited silently as Padmé looked into her drink.  
  
Then; “I have allied Mina, Sabé, and Queen Neeyutnee to our cause.”  
  
Ahsoka frowned. She trusted Padmé, and wanted desperately to trust her judgement too. Padmé hadn’t discussed this with any of them, though, or Ahsoka would have known. If Ahsoka had known, she would have tried to accompanied Padmé to Naboo. If Padmé had told Anakin or Obi-Wan, they might have tried to stop her. Ahsoka still wasn't sure what Padmé had done was the best idea, but it was done.  
  
“They do not know all the details of the conspiracy,” Padmé continued. “For example, they do not know about the Sith. But they know enough to aid us. Mina is going to be our connection to the Separatist Alliance. I hope that her influence will allow us to negotiate once we figure out how to stop the fighting long enough to hold peace talks.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us you were doing this?” Ahsoka asked. She heard the irritation in her voice but could do nothing about it. “We’re supposed to be a team.”  
  
“That was my impression, too,” Slick added wryly.  
  
“Anakin’s not going to be happy about this,” Ahsoka added.  
  
“Anakin can live with the decision I made,” Padmé replied.  
  
Her tone made Ahsoka wonder if she’d stumbled onto a sore point between the Anakin and Padmé. Sure, Anakin could be controlling, but it wasn’t as if he didn’t respect Padmé.  
  
“He and Obi-Wan must trust my judgement," Padmé continued. "I have been a politician longer than either of them - I know what I’m doing.”  
  
Ahsoka felt heat rise in her face. She’d never misstepped with Padmé before. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan had told Ahsoka off more than once, but Padmé had never. It as an entirely different experience, and not one Ahsoka liked.  
  
“I just meant –”  
  
Padmé’s expression softened, and she sighed. Putting down her drink, she moved to Ahsoka’s side and put her arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders.  
  
“I know what you meant, Ahsoka,” she said gently. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.” With a half smile, she added, “You may have noticed, I’m a little tired.”  
  
Ahsoka rested her head on Padmé’s shoulder. Though she was quickly growing taller than Padmé, Ahsoka felt comfortably small with her. She thought that this was what it was like to have a mother, or a sister. The Jedi were Ahsoka’s family, but they had never shown her such gentle affection. With the exception of Anakin, of course, and even he tempered his emotions regarding their kinship. Master Plo and Obi-Wan both cared for Ahsoka, but they were much more Jedi about it. The Jedi weren’t big on emotions. Attachment led to grief through loss, and grief caused hatred, sadness, and anger. All emotions that were linked to the dark side. Yet there, in Padmé’s embrace, Ahsoka wondered how love could be a bad thing. In the back of her mind, Ahsoka heard Yoda's wizened voice.  
  
_The fear of loss is a path to the dark side._  
  
“So,” said Slick. “What comes next?”  
  
“You betray me,” Padmé said simply. “Sell me out. Give them just enough to keep them interested and find out all you can about who it is that wants this information. Ahsoka, when Ani and Obi-Wan get back, fill them in if they don’t have time to talk to me.” She sighed. There was less and less time now for the three of them to spend together. Ahsoka sensed Padmé’s sadness and took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
“We’ll figure this out,” Ahsoka said quietly. “We can help fix the Republic and end the war. I know we can.”  
  
“Only if we can convince the Senate to work with us,” Padmé replied sadly.  
  
Ahsoka didn’t fully believe the things she had said, she had simply wanted to bring a modicum of comfort to Padmé.  
  
“There’s so much to be done, Ahsoka,” Padmé continued. “It’s not just a matter of finding the Sith, it’s negotiating with the Separatists, of stopping the production of clones, of… well, of politics.”  
  
Ahsoka frowned. Then she steeled herself. “If anyone can do it, Padmé, it’s you.” She thought for a moment. “And Obi-Wan and Anakin, I guess.”  
  
Padmé smiled at that, which took a little weight off Ahsoka’s heart. With a deep breath she released the anger that had flared inside her – how dare the war take so much from the people she loved! They would take it back. They would be happy, they would save everyone, despite whatever decided to stand in their way. No one could take this from her.


	20. Chapter 20

“I told you that you’d need me,” Ahsoka said.   
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan had returned from Toydaria empty handed, with scant information for the Jedi Council. They had been beaten black and blue by the monster from Dathomir.  
  
Ahsoka stood in the middle of Obi-Wan’s room. Obi-Wan sat calmly on the floor in a meditative position. Anakin stood by the door, his arms crossed, a grim expression on his face.  
  
Anakin turned his scowl on Ahsoka. “One extra Jedi wouldn’t have helped,” he said gloomily. “You should have seen that thing. He slaughtered everyone in the palace who got in his way, and then killed the King and took the body with him.” Anakin shook his head.  
  
“That’s… unusual…” Ahsoka said hesitantly. “Why would he need a body?” She scrunched her face in disgust. “Eugh,” she said. “No, I don’t wanna think about that.”  
  
“He’s a Sith, isn’t he?” Anakin asked, looking at Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes. “Yes,” he said. “As far as I can tell. Yet he’s hardly subtle enough to be _our_ Sith.”  
  
Anakin scoffed. “I can’t imagine him puppeteering anything, let alone masterminding a Sith conspiracy.”  
  
“So, then, who was he working for?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“We assumed Dooku,” said Obi-Wan. “Savage fled to a Separatist dreadnought after he killed the King. We followed him – cornered him in an empty room aboard the ship.”  
  
“If he was working for Dooku, you’d think we would have seen him,” said Anakin.  
  
“He did chase us off the ship,” Obi-Wan replied.  
  
“The droids attacked him,” Anakin supplied. “Then he fled. So he can’t have been allied to the Separatists. Maybe his next mission was to kill whoever was on that dreadnought.”  
  
There was silence as they considered this option.  
  
“What about Ventress?” said Ahsoka.  
  
“What about her?” Anakin asked. “We haven’t heard anything from her since our last battle. It’s too much to hope she’s dead.”  
  
Ahsoka scowled in agreement. “That hairless harpy has more lives than a Loth-cat,” she said.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and got to his feet. “Are you suggesting Asajj has a reason to want King Katuunko dead? The Toydarians agreed to an alliance with the Republic. It would serve the Separatists far better if he were alive.”  
  
“Maybe she had a personal vendetta against him?” Anakin suggested.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “That’s too far a leap for us to take with no evidence,” he said. “We have to work with what we know.”  
  
Anakin clenched his fists. “I knew we should have gone after her.”  
  
Obi-Wan moved to Anakin’s side and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Anakin levelly, and said, “There’s nothing we can do about that now. What we have to do is react to our current situation.”  
  
Anakin looked aside, then closed his eyes. He let out a deep breath, and looked at Obi-Wan.  
  
“I know,” he said. “What should we do?”  
  
“We go after this Savage,” said Ahsoka, slamming her fist against an open palm. “Bring him back to the Temple and question him.”  
  
When Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at her, her eyes widened.  
  
“What?” she asked. “You have a better idea?”  
  
“We have to run it by the Council,” said Obi-Wan. “We can’t just go off –”  
  
“Why not?” asked Ahsoka.  
  
“We need Council approval –”  
  
“Why?” Anakin interrupted. “Don’t we have a duty to the Republic, to the Order, to bring this monster to justice?”  
  
“Why didn’t you follow him from the dreadnought?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
Anakin sighed. “He jumped to hyperspace before we could trace his coordinates.”  
  
“Oh,” said Ahsoka. Unconsciously she imitated Obi-Wan, her hand stroking her chin thoughtfully. “Well, what if he went back to his people?”  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look.  
  
“He’s gone rogue,” said Obi-Wan. “I don’t think –”  
  
“Do you have any other leads?” Ahsoka interrupted.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. “Did you teach her to interrupt people like that?” he asked.  
  
Anakin grinned. “I learned from the best,” he said. “She has a point, too, Obi-Wan. We don’t have any other leads. Maybe we should go back to Dathomir.”  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment. He took a deep breath in and let it out with a sigh. “I will speak with the Council.”  
  
“No, you need to get some rest,” said Anakin. He took Obi-Wan’s hands in his and kissed Obi-Wan gently. “I can talk to the Council, with Ahsoka. When was the last time you slept?”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, resting his forehead against Anakin’s shoulder. “Does it matter?” he asked. “The Council will want to hear from the both of us.”  
  
Anakin smiled cheekily. “Don’t you trust me?”  
  
Obi-Wan put his arms around Anakin’s waist and looked up at him. “Of course I trust you,” he said. “Anakin, you know I do. But the Council will want to hear from us both.”  
  
“I suppose you’re right,” Anakin relented.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped away from the hug with a teasing smile.  
  
“What?” Anakin asked.  
  
“Say that again,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You said I was right,” Obi-Wan’s smile turned into a grin. “It’s not often you say that.”  
  
Ahsoka crossed her arms and smiled. Some things never changed.


	21. Chapter 21

Asajj ached all over. The worst thing was not the physical injury, however. The worst thing was that she had failed. There was a burning pain inside her that would not go away, no matter how much she fought it. Her apprentice hadn’t been strong enough to help her defeat Count Dooku. The man had won once more and Asajj had nothing to show for her efforts. Even her weapon had fled.  
  
Abandoned.  
  
When she was only an infant her mother had given her over to Hal’Stead, a Siniteen pirate. Asajj had been alone, given up by her birth-mother and her clan. She hadn't quite understood that she would never see her mother again, not then.  
  
Asajj had grown up on the planet of Rattatak in the service of Hal’Stead. The Siniteen had been a slaver and a pirate, but he had been kind enough to his ward.  
  
Hal'stead had died when she was still a child. At six years old Asajj had lost her second guardian.  
  
After Hal'stead died Asajj had been apprenticed to a Jedi. She had never been brought to the Temple on Coruscant; never even saw the planet from orbit. The Jedi Knight Ky Narec had taken her under his wing after her slave master had been killed by Weequay pirates, and she was trained on Rattatak for ten years. They never left the planet; the civil war on was a long and dangerous campaign and Ky Narec had been assigned to the battle. His assignment hadn't been to care for an orphaned child, but he had taken her on regardless.  
  
Ky Narec had died in her arms.  
  
Asajj curled her hands into fists and tried to push the memories away. It was so hard to forget.  
  
In her apprenticeship to Count Dooku Asajj had learned that her anger was a weapon. Yet it was painful to be so angry so often. It was only eased by channelling it through the Force in a wave of destructive energy. Now she didn’t have that option, not in the small ship she had stolen from the Separatist dreadnought.  
  
It was dark, and cold, and all she was left with was her memories.  
  
She had killed so many people. Practically ended the civil war single-handedly with her rage. These deaths were first steps towards the Dark Side of the Force and she hadn’t even realised she was taking them. She had slaughtered them like the animals they were.  
  
Her rage thudded in her ears, heating her body like a furnace, causing her hands to tremble and her teeth to clench. She couldn’t risk the explosion of pure fury that threatened her. Outside her ship the cold blackness of space promised a quick death, and Asajj would deny it the satisfaction.  
  
There was one choice; Asajj could return to Dathomir. She was no longer a Sith, no longer a slave, no longer anything. Maybe she could be a Nightsister. They were her people, after all, even if they had given her up. Asajj took a deep breath, and set her course.


	22. Chapter 22

Anakin and Obi-Wan were both exhausted and in need of rest, but they had been given instructions to meet with Rex and Admiral Yularen at the point of a distress beacon within Wild Space. Anakin had asked the Council why he, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were being sent, and Yoda had answered in his usual cryptic manner. The Force had told him that the three of them _had_ to be on this mission.  
  
Anakin found Ahsoka training with her friend, Barriss Offee. The Mirialan Padawan was a skilled healer, and wanted nothing more than to follow the path of a Jedi Healer. Ahsoka had revealed to Anakin that Barriss wanted to one day take the post of Chief Healer. Unfortunately, Barriss she often found herself in combat situations and had to be able to handle herself. Ahsoka had told Anakin, too, that Barriss wasn’t fond of fighting, but Luminara had told Barriss that it was sometimes necessary. Just as sometimes it was necessary to kill.  
  
Death was a permanent solution on a small scale, but the war continued despite the body count. Anakin believed that Grievous's death would bring an end to the war. Both Padmé and Obi-Wan had told him it was more complicated than that, but Anakin knew Grievous was important. He was one of the biggest pieces in the game, and it would at least cripple Separatist forces to lose him.  
  
“Ahsoka,” Anakin said, after a moment of watching her spar.   
  
She had improved greatly since becoming his Padawan. Anakin could see elements of both his own fighting techniques and Obi-Wan’s, but Ahsoka wielded two blades and had developed her own style.  
  
She turned to him with a vicious smile, flashing her fanged teeth before deactivating her practice sabres. “Hey Skyguy,” she said.  
  
Barriss quietly excused herself.  
  
“What’s up?” Ahsoka asked, floating the blades to their rack with the Force. Anakin ignored her blatant misuse of the Force.   
  
“We’ve been given a mission by the Council,” Anakin said. “We have to rendezvous with Rex at some coordinates in Wild Space.”  
  
“How come?” Ahsoka asked, following Anakin from the training grounds.  
  
Anakin shrugged with one shoulder. “Master Yoda said we had to go,” he replied.  
  
“Ah,” Ahsoka said. “Wild Space?”  
  
“Past the Outer Rim,” Anakin explained. “Practically uncharted.”  
  
“Why there?”  
  
“I dunno, Snips, that’s where the distress call is coming from,” Anakin said.  
  
“And why us, again?”  
  
Anakin patted Ahsoka's shoulder. “I told you,” he said. “Master Yoda wants us to go.”  
  
“Oh,” said Ahsoka. “I was actually hoping we’d get a bit longer onshore.”  
  
Anakin grinned. “Did you wanna spend another day at the spa, Snips?” he asked.  
  
Ahsoka scowled at him.  
  
“It wasn’t that bad,” Anakin said. He laughed when Ahsoka rolled her eyes.  
  
“You didn’t have someone try and touch your montrals,” Ahsoka replied.  
  
“Strangely enough, no,” Anakin grinned. “That did not happen to me.”  
  
Ahsoka punched his arm and he pushed her back lightly, not even hard enough to make her move. She grinned at him, flashing her pointed fangs, and Anakin pretended to flinch. Their conversation turned to other things; places they wanted to travel, things they could do once the galaxy was at peace. Ahsoka told Anakin she was close to being as good a pilot as he was, and he replied that they’d have to test that when they had time.  
  
Ahsoka and Anakin met with Obi-Wan at the docks of the Temple. He was leaning against a shuttle, his arms crossed and his head hanging low. As Anakin and Ahsoka approached, Obi-Wan looked up, rubbed his eyes, and pushed himself off the ship. Ahsoka saw the bags under his eyes. She knew this a sign of exhaustion on humans.  
  
“Were you having a nap, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, sauntering over to Obi-Wan and placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s hip. He kissed Obi-Wan gently, pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan’s as he pulled away. Ahsoka saw Anakin’s lips move as he said something else but she didn’t manage to hear what he said.  
  
Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair as he replied. Ahsoka scrunched her nose, waiting for the two of them to finish being cuddly. She was glad there was no one else around to see them. Ahsoka still worried that the two of them would be caught. It would be trouble for all of them if that happened. They would be separated at the very least, if the Council found out. Obi-Wan might lose his position on the Council. Ahsoka might be given to another Jedi to apprentice under.  
  
Ahsoka couldn’t imagine their team being split up. She didn't want that. She knew it would hurt both Anakin and Obi-Wan to lose the family they had built.  
  
They were a team. They were _the_ team. Ahsoka was part of that team, but Obi-Wan and Anakin were known throughout the galaxy. The Hero With No Fear and the Negotiator. Ahsoka didn’t have a cool HoloNet nickname. People didn’t recognise her that often. She was just the Padawan, a Padawan of a famous Knight.  
  
Ahsoka sighed, and crossed her arms. When Anakin and Obi-Wan focused on one another this it was hard to get their attention. Obi-Wan was likely to listen to her if she spoke up, but she didn’t like breaking them up anyway. It was a rare sight to see the two of them in a quiet, happy moment. Ahsoka wondered sometimes if she would ever have - or want - that sort of relationship.  
  
“Ahsoka?”  
  
She looked up to see Anakin looking at her, and she smiled.  
  
“You ready?” he asked. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him, and he laughed. “Come on, Snips,” he said. “We should head off.”  
  
“I was waiting for _you_ and Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka retorted, walking over to the ship. She gave Obi-Wan a knowing look, and he raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you two ready to go?”  
  
“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “Did you not talk to her about her manners?”  
  
Anakin kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek, smiling. “Her manners are fine,” said Anakin. “She could go to a fancy banquet and fit right in.”  
  
“Padmé’s been teaching me,” Ahsoka said slyly, grinning at Anakin.  
  
Anakin shrugged. “She’s better at manners than I am,” he said. “I thought you’d get a quality education if Padmé taught you.”  
  
“Well, that was one of your rarer moments of wisdom,” Obi-Wan commented. Anakin smacked Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I suppose we should leave, then,” Obi-Wan said. They followed him onto the shuttle.  
  
“Why are we flying out to Wild Space in a shuttle?” Ahsoka asked. “Why aren’t we taking a cruiser?”  
  
“Rex and Yularen are on their way to the distress signal in a cruiser already,” Anakin replied. “We’ll meet up with them there.”  
  
“But a _shuttle_?”  
  
“Would you prefer we each take a starfighter?” Obi-Wan asked, sitting at the controls. Anakin sat beside him, putting the coordinates into the ship’s computer.  
  
“Well… maybe,” Ahsoka replied. “Then we could bring Artoo.”  
  
Anakin smiled.  
  
“There will be droids on the cruiser, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said. He ignited the engines and Ahsoka sat down behind them in one of the spare seats. “We don’t need Artoo.”  
  
Anakin pulled a face at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan still treated the droid like most people treated droids. Anakin was trying to change Obi-Wan’s mind; Artoo was a companion, a fellow solider. Not just an astromech. Ahsoka's mind didn't need changing - she counted Artooie as a friend already. It helped that the little droid had a strong personality of his own.  
  
The shuttle lifted off, the entry ramp folding up as they left the landing bay. Ahsoka listened to the whirring of the engines, wondering how long the journey to Wild Space would take. They were coming from the Inner Core, and travelling from Coruscant to the Outer Rim was a decent trip. Ahsoka got bored easily, especially when she knew that she would be stuck in a shuttle that she wasn’t piloting.  
  
“Ahsoka?”  
  
Obi-Wan had asked a question. Ahsoka looked at him, but he was concentrating on the controls.  
  
“Sorry, what?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“I said 'is everything all right',” Obi-Wan repeated. “You seem restless.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Ahsoka lied.  
  
“I can tell you’re restless, Snips,” Anakin chimed in, looking at her over his shoulder. He tapped the side of his nose. “I can sense it.”  
  
“I was just wondering how long we have to travel.”  
  
“Shouldn’t be too long,” said Anakin.  
  
“Do you think we’ll have time for a game of Sabaac?” Ahsoka asked.


	23. Chapter 23

“Sabaac?” Obi-Wan asked, a dangerous edge to his voice. “And where did you learn to play such a game, Padawan Tano?”  
  
Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan. He seemed to be fully focused on flying the shuttle, but Anakin could sense his disapproval - and his face was a stony mask. Of course Ahsoka knew Sabaac. She played with the clones on long campaigns. She was better than Anakin at Sabaac, too, so he’d long since stopped playing against her. He didn’t like losing, and both of them got aggressively competitive. It wasn't a positive environment for either of them.  
  
“Oh,” said Ahsoka. “I picked it up here and there.”  
  
As they entered hyperspace, Obi-Wan turned his glare to Anakin. Anakin put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, but he was unable to stop himself from smiling.  
  
“I didn’t teach her,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow incredulously. “I suppose she taught herself, then?”  
  
“I’m right here,” said Ahsoka. “And no, Anakin didn’t teach me.”  
  
“I'm sure he didn't,” Obi-Wan said, and he did not sound convinced.  
  
“Seriously!” said Ahsoka. “Skyguy isn’t any good at Sabaac anyway.”  
  
Anakin found himself suddenly interested in the control panel of the shuttle. He could feel Obi-Wan’s eyes on him. Anakin’s face felt hot, but he couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
“Ah, I’m not that bad,” said Anakin. “I’m getting better.”  
  
“I wouldn’t say _better_ ,” Ahsoka said.  
  
“I’m disappointed in the both of you,” said Obi-Wan. “Does Padmé know about this?”  
  
Ahsoka and Anakin shared a look.  
  
“Padmé’s… excellent at Sabaac,” Anakin admitted.  
  
Ahsoka looked at her hands as Obi-Wan regarded her. Anakin had his eyes on Obi-Wan, and when Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Anakin, Anakin smiled sheepishly. There was a tense moment of silence that seemed to drag on for a long time.  
  
Then; “I could beat the both of you at Sabaac, hands down,” said Obi-Wan. “I suppose there’s one way to find out, isn’t there?”


	24. Chapter 24

Anakin folded for the third time, a glum expression on his face. Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan’s piles of credits were growing as quickly as his pile was shrinking. He thumped his cards against the table, looking between Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka looked proud of herself, much to his ire. Obi-Wan, as always, looked calm and cool. It would be a stretch to say he wasn’t silently laughing at Anakin. At least Ahsoka was proving a match for him.  
  
“I’m out, I’m done,” Anakin said bitterly. “You two are clearly better than me.”  
  
“It’s not like you to give up so easily,” Obi-Wan commented. “Even if you are on a losing streak.”  
  
Anakin kicked Obi-Wan beneath the table. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. Anakin pulled a face in response and Obi-Wan smirked.  
  
“Really, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
“Oh, don’t flirt in front of me,” Ahsoka complained.  
  
Anakin laughed as Obi-Wan’s face turned pink with embarrassment. Ahsoka was used to their little quirks but it still entertained her to tease the both of them. Anakin was harder to embarrass than Obi-Wan, but Ahsoka knew which buttons she could push with him. Sometimes mucking about with Anakin was difficult because it was hard to tell when he she’d crossed a line, until he stormed off or blew up. He managed to avoid blowing up at her most of the time, but he’d get snappy and rude when he was upset. Ahsoka didn’t enjoy seeing those moods – she preferred it when she could make him laugh.  
  
There wasn’t enough laughter these days. She remembered when she was a Youngling, a child, training with other Initiates. Those days had been full of games and laughter. Even if she’d spent time training, learning, studying and spending time doing boring things she’d had friends to play with – Barriss Offee, Swa-Lu, Nahadar, and other Jedi children who were now Padawans. Well, Nahadar was dead, killed by General Grievous. So many Jedi had died since the beginning of the Clone Wars. Ahsoka's friend had died, their lives over before they'd truly began.  
  
“Ahsoka?”  
  
Anakin’s voice broke her train of thought and she looked at him.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Ahsoka smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m fine Skyguy,” she said. “Just distracted.”  
  
“Well, we seem to be approaching our destination,” said Obi-Wan. “We can resume the game later, after we figure out what’s going on with this distress call.”  
  
Both Ahsoka and Anakin nodded in agreement. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka put their cards down on the table and the three of them moved to the cockpit of the shuttle. The table could be folded away, but they left it out to keep their game of Sabaac on hold. Neither Obi-Wan nor Ahsoka wanted to start from the beginning again now that they were both beating Anakin.  
  
The shuttle came out of hyperspace with a lurch. For miles, all they could see was empty space; the darkness of a cold and lonely void dotted with distant stars which usually promised some sort of civilisation. Not in Wild Space. Out here the stars remained uncharted, orbited by planets known only by those who inhabited them.  
  
“Where’s the _Resolute?_ ” Anakin asked, frowning. He leaned forward, as if being closer to the window would reveal a cruiser that should have been immediately obvious. “Did you put the wrong coordinates in, Obi-Wan?”  
  
“No,” Obi-Wan replied. “I put the correct coordinates in, the ones Rex sent through. Perhaps he gave us the wrong ones.”  
  
“Rex wouldn’t make that sort of mistake.”  
  
“And I would?”  
  
Ahsoka winced at the tone in Obi-Wan’s voice. The two of them were dangerously close to an argument, and she hated sitting through them. Especially when Anakin got angry. Although Anakin was angry a lot, sometimes his anger turned to rage. Ahsoka couldn't stand it when that happened.  
  
“How about we comm Rex, see what he says?” she suggested.  
  
“That’s a great idea, Snips,” Anakin said, still looking at Obi-Wan. Anakin turned to the control panel and punched in the number to contact the Resolute. They waited in silence for Rex or Yularen to answer.  
  
Jesse appeared on the holocomm, looking up and Obi-Wan and Anakin. He saluted, standing to attention and saying; “General Kenobi, General Skywalker.”  
  
“Hey Jesse,” said Anakin. “Could you fetch Captain Rex?”  
  
Jesse nodded, saluting again before disappearing from their view. They waited a few moments before Rex appeared.  
  
“Rex,” said Anakin. “We’ve just arrived at the rendezvous point and we’re awaiting your arrival. Where are you?”  
  
“Sir,” Rex replied. “We are at the rendezvous point and there is no sign of you on our scanners.”  
  
Anakin shared a look with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan shrugged with one shoulder, then they both turned their attention back to Rex.  
  
“Something’s wrong,” said Anakin.


	25. Chapter 25

“Senator Amidala!” Bail Organa welcomed her into his office with open arms. They embraced briefly, before stepping apart to sit at his desk. “It’s good to see you back. How was your trip to Naboo?”  
  
Padmé smiled. “Uneventful,” she said. “Did much happen while I was gone?”  
  
Bail looked away from Padmé, his face falling a little. “Mon Mothma and I wanted to speak with you,” he said quietly.  
  
Padmé examined him, her heart racing. There was no way Bail or Mon were part of this conspiracy. For as long as Padmé had known them, they had been honest and straightforward, supporting the same causes as herself.  
  
“We’re worried,” said Bail. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. When he let it out, he looked at her. “What happened – the attack on the Senate, the attempted murder of Mina Bonteri – I wouldn’t be surprised if it was taking a toll on you. Only,” and here his expression turned bleak. “There’s something going on, in the Senate. I don’t know what. It can’t be a coincidence that our push to stop the production of the clones has been met with such resistance, as well as some… well-timed attacks.”  
  
Padmé nodded. “I’ve been under the same impression,” she said. “I wasn’t sure if anyone else had noticed.”  
  
Bail sighed with relief. “Oh, that’s good to hear, Padmé,” he said. “I don’t know what we can do. Mon suggested we investigate officially, but I wouldn’t have an idea of where to start. Perhaps you do?”  
  
Padmé smiled.  
  
“I have something to tell you, Senator Organa, but I don’t know if you’ll believe me,” she said.


	26. Chapter 26

Slick rubbed his eyes. He’d been waiting for Senka for over an hour now. While Padmé got to sit inside the Senate building, talking to her friends and fellow Senators, presumably eating some nice food and drinking something, Slick got to wait outside in the shadows, cold and miserable, for someone who was late to their own appointment.  
  
“Kahu.”  
  
Slick jumped, spinning on his heel to face Senka. She emerged from the shadows, moving as silently as a Jedi.  
  
“Ah, Senka,” he said. “I’ve been waiting.”  
  
The Twi’lek just smiled. “What have you got for me?”  
  
Slick scratched the back of his head. “Not much,” he said. “The Senator got back from Naboo today. Apart from mentioning family, she hasn’t told me much about her trip.”  
  
Senka frowned. “Do I have to look for another informant?” she asked.  
  
Slick smiled in response. “Good luck finding one,” he said. “Did you think that was all I had for you?” 

 

Palpatine sighed. Everything his informants were telling him about Padmé were things he already knew. There was nothing he could use to destroy her. She remained a threat. Outspoken and bold, and actively working against his own machinations.  
  
Once, Palpatine had been Padmé’s mentor. Yet he had concentrated his efforts on the young Jedi, Anakin, and left Padmé to her own devices. In doing so, he had let Padmé shape her own career and grow independent of his influence. He had never thought she would become such a dangerous opponent.  
  
Padmé had been beneficial for a while. She had been the one to propose he become Chancellor in place of Finis Valorum. She supported him in the Senate only because his charade allowed everyone to believe he was working for the good of the Republic. In a way, he was. The war would end when he decided it would end, when he took the Galaxy and brought it to heel.  
  
Palpatine sat in his private bedroom, legs crossed, hands on his knees. As a Sith Lord, he had worked for decades to have complete control over his emotions. Everything was a tool at his disposal.  
  
He would have to find someone close to Padmé. There were few options, as she did not seem to keep close company with anyone. Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, perhaps Anakin Skywalker himself. Anakin obviously had deep feelings for her, but Palpatine did not know if those feelings were reciprocated.   
  
The problem with that plan was Skywalker himself. In Palpatine’s visions, the boy became a terrible force, a weapon that would decide the war. Palpatine had Skywalker in his grasp. If he used Skywalker against Padmé, then he could lose the boy's allegiance.  
  
The future was undecided – it always was. Although the Force gave him the ability to see into the future, he could only see the shape of it. Two paths lay clearly ahead of him. In one, he was victorious. In the other, he lost, and all the groundwork the Sith had laid would go to waste. The Jedi would continue.  
  
He could not let that happen.


	27. Chapter 27

Anakin’s ears rang with a clear and high pitched whine. There was a bright, painful light behind his eyes and he could not see. He could barely sense Ahsoka and Obi-Wan; he could tell they were alive, but it felt as if they were far away.  
  
Anakin’s sight came back slowly. As soon as he could see anything at all through his hazy vision he realised he was still on their shuttle. He recognised the dashboard, which his face was pressed against.  
  
It was around then that he noticed his head was throbbing fiercely, and he groaned. Closing his eyes, Anakin spread his consciousness throughout his body, poking and prodding at his tender self and trying to return his mind to his physical form.  
  
This happened, sometimes. Sometimes after battles, Anakin’s mind disconnected from his body completely. There was not much he could do about that, except wait, and breathe. Lately Obi-Wan would help anchor him, holding his hand or talking to him in a soothing voice.  
  
Where was Obi-Wan?  
  
Anakin reached out for him, but he still felt distant. There was something between them, something in the Force that was unlike anything Anakin had ever sensed. For the first time in Anakin’s life there was something like static in the Force, blocking his senses. His heart thudded as he pushed himself off the dash. A sharp fear spiked in him, but when he looked around he saw Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ugh,” he said. “I must have blacked out.”  
  
He could still feel the distance from Obi-Wan, still sensed a large, unsettling presence in the Force. Obi-Wan looked around.  
  
“Then who landed the shuttle?” he asked. Outside it was bright, with colourful plants and clear skies. It didn’t look like any planet Anakin had ever visited.  
  
“Not me,” Ahsoka’s voice replied. Anakin and Obi-Wan turned their heads to see her sitting behind them, looking slightly dazed.  
  
“Can you feel that?” Anakin asked quietly. The looks he got from both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka answered his question before they spoke.  
  
“Feel what, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Anakin shook his head. “Never mind,” he said. “Where do you think we are?”  
  
He turned to look at Ahsoka as she checked the readings. “Some kind of organic mass,” she said, frowning. The computer didn’t tell her more than that. “All of our readings indicate that it’s bigger than an asteroid…” she fiddled with the instruments and looked to Obi-Wan and Anakin. “The atmosphere’s breathable, at least.”  
  
Obi-Wan was focused on the dashboard. “Well, this is getting more unusual by the minute,” he said. “I can’t even lock down where in the Galaxy we are. Or – if we are even in our own Galaxy.”  
There was a moment of unified silence as they thought about what that could mean.  
  
Anakin tried to start the shuttle’s engine. Something was telling him that they needed to leave. Although there were times where Anakin couldn’t trust his feelings, his gut instinct was usually right. He sat back in his chair.  
  
“The ship’s systems seem fine,” he said. “But… for whatever reason, nothing’s working.”  
  
Anakin felt his heart skip a beat, and frowned. There was no obvious reason for him to be on edge. He turned his head to see Ahsoka leaving the shuttle. With a glance at one another, Anakin and Obi-Wan followed her.  
  
It was warm; not hot, not cold, but a pleasant temperature with a gentle breeze. Anakin could smell something familiar, calming. There was nothing out there except for the plants. No birds. Nothing.  
  
“Hey!” said Ahsoka. “I saw something. Up on that hill.”  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan looked to where she pointed, but there was nothing there. Obi-Wan scanned the horizon with his macrobinoculars. Anakin took note of the strange gravity – there were chunks of land floating in the sky, yet he was securely stuck to the ground.  
  
“I don’t see anything,” Obi-Wan said, puzzled.  
  
Anakin felt a thrill run up his spine. His skin turned cold despite the warmth, the tips of his fingers tingling. He scanned their surroundings.  
  
Then; _Are you the One?_  
  
The voice was soft and kind, a pale yellow hue that circled Anakin’s mind and left him with the impression of a gentle curiosity. Anakin looked around, but there was no one there. It wasn’t Ahsoka’s voice, or Obi-Wan’s.  
  
“Did you hear that?” he asked.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at him. “I didn’t hear anything,” he said dismissively.  
  
Anakin scowled. Someone or something had spoken, directly to him. He’d heard tales of species that could speak mind-to-mind. Sometimes he felt his Force bonds with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were strong enough that they could tell what the others were thinking. Yet he’d never heard it that clearly.  
  
_Are you the One?_  
  
That voice, again. Anakin turned towards the shuttle, expecting to see more of nothing.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you all! So you all know I uploaded this from my phone because it's been nearly a month since the last chapter and I _really wanted to upload a fic on Star Wars day!_ Hope you all enjoy.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Yoda closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Currently he was the only Jedi on the Council still at the Temple on Coruscant. If he concentrated, he could see the Force-signatures of the other Jedi distantly scattered across the galaxy like flashing lights. All those little lights, like the night sky, and so many of them going dark as Yoda watched.  
  
With the lights were whispers just out of earshot. Since childhood Yoda had heard these voices, and his Master had revealed to him that there was a story about Force users who could hear the voice of life itself. Yoda had often wondered if there was anyone – or anything – that could make out the words in the whispering.  
  
There was a fear in the whispers that grew with each year, fear that had started long before the Battle of Naboo. Rumours of a Sith presence circulated the galaxy, despite the fact that the Jedi had destroyed the Sith thousands of years ago.  
  
With some difficulty, even for someone who had practiced meditation for several hundred years, Yoda turned his mind away from those passing thoughts. These were things he would deal with, in time. For now, he tried to concentrate on the present, to experience each moment as it passed. Internally, he checked his emotions, and let them pass with each breath.  
  
Then his mind drifted to Skywalker, and the intensity of his emotions. Since being brought to the Temple, Skywalker had been unstable, his moods swinging violently from everything to nothing. He had a temper he barely kept under control, and when he was sad everyone in the Temple could feel the black hole of his depression. He would never have become a Jedi if Qui-Gon hadn’t died on Naboo.  
  
Yoda sighed. The death of Qui-Gon Jinn had left a strange space in the Temple. He rarely stayed put on Coruscant, but his presence was interesting, to say the least, and he tended to get along with everyone. Young Kenobi had been dangerously affected by the death of Qui-Gon, and for a while he had danced with the Dark Side. Taking Anakin on as his apprentice had been beneficial for Obi-Wan, but Yoda often wondered if it had been the right choice. Obi-Wan and Anakin were close, and Anakin seemed more attached to his Master than he should be.  
  
Anakin’s fierce loyalty served him in battle, but became a handicap when it was time for him to let go. Yoda believed that Anakin would choose the people he cared for over the greater good, and this troubled him deeply. It was an unhealthy attitude for a Jedi to have, especially in war time. It seemed to Yoda that Anakin’s loyalty was leaving an impression on both his Master and Padawan. There was a connection between the three of them that was impossible to ignore. Yoda wasn’t the only Jedi who had noticed this, and both he and Mace Windu had questioned Obi-Wan about the rumours surrounding his and Anakin’s relationship.  
  
Obi-Wan had dismissed it as just a rumour, and the matter had been laid to rest. Yoda knew that Obi-Wan would not lie to the Council – he was a good Jedi, and would behave according to the rules of the Order.  
  
It didn’t help that whatever his connection with Anakin was, it made them deadly on the battlefield. Perhaps now was not the time to worry about this connection. For years Obi-Wan had taken on his training of Anakin as a burden, rather than an honour. Eventually he had warmed to Anakin, but there had still been a gulf between them. There had been fear, hate, and grief in that chasm, a chasm that Yoda could no longer sense. Something had happened between the two men, now that Anakin was grown. Perhaps they had simply reconciled their differences. Yoda knew that Obi-Wan had struggled to let go of Qui-Gon, and Anakin struggled to let go of everything he had left behind.  
  
If Anakin was truly spoken of in prophecy as one who was destined to bring balance to the Force, maybe he was finally walking the path that would bring him there.


	29. Chapter 29

A woman stood before Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan.  
  
Well, they gave the impression of an almost human woman. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had met too many people, been to too many planets, to assume based on looks alone. This person seemed to glow, too, with a light that came from within. Humanoid, but not human. Tall, with high cheekbones, long fingers, and flowing green hair. A dress, or robes, red, grey and gold and flowing. Their headpiece was reminiscent of Naboo fashion.  
  
“Hello,” Obi-Wan’s voice wasn’t just curious – there was a tone to it that Anakin wasn’t sure he liked.  
  
Before Obi-Wan could say any more, Anakin asked, “Who are you?”  
  
The creature stepped towards them, their movements fluid and unthreatening. Putting their hands over their chest – where a human’s heart would be – the creature said, “I am Daughter.”  
  
Anakin looked skeptically at her.  
  
“Are you the One?” she asked again. Her voice echoed like it had in Anakin’s mind. There was something warm about her. Anakin could feel himself relaxing in her presence, as much as he tried to stay on his guard.  
  
He felt compelled to answer.  
  
“The… the One what?” he asked.  
  
Daughter smiled. “I will take you to Her.”  
  
Ahsoka asked the question they were all thinking. “Her who?”  
  
“Did you bring us here?” Obi-Wan asked, his tone stern.  
  
Cryptically, the Daughter said, “Only She can help you.”  
  
Anakin felt… something. A breath, a moment, too quick for him to recognise. There was something entirely wrong about this planet.  
  
Daughter continued. “There is no time. Follow me – we must have shelter by nightfall.”  
  
She turned, and walked away. Anakin looked back at his companions, a wry smile on his face.  
  
“And we thought the planet was strange,” he said. “How about this one?” He indicated the Daughter with a jerk of his head. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka smiled.  
  
“We’ll be fine,” said Obi-Wan. “As long as we stay together.”  
  
With no other real option, considering the shuttle was broken, the three of them set off after the Daughter.


	30. Chapter 30

“This planet…” Anakin said quietly. He, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka followed the strange Daughter along a cliff side track.  
  
“Have you noticed, the seasons seem to change with the time of day?” Obi-Wan said.  
  
They spoke in hushed tones, although there was no obvious reason to. There was no way of knowing how well Daughter could hear, and there was nothing else in their vicinity – nothing they could see or sense.  
  
What was that?  
  
“There are no animals,” Ahsoka added.  
  
“And you sense it?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin didn’t look over his shoulder to answer, his eyes on the Daughter.  
  
“Since we arrived,” he said. “The Force here is… strong. Very strong.”  
  
“Unlike anything I’ve ever felt before,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Be wary.”  
  
Ahsoka looked between the two of them. She’d sensed the same thing. It was hard to pinpoint – both a disconnection and an immersion. Like trying to listen to a single voice in a screaming crowd.  
  
Everything looked _too_ real. The stone beneath her feet felt like stone should feel. The sun on her skin was warm. The air breathable – if she focused, she could feel it in her lungs, moving through her respiratory system. She could sense Obi-Wan and Anakin. They felt distant, but they were there, in her Force-sense. Of course, she could see them too.  
  
So what was it about this planet? Why were there no signs of sentient life, other than the Daughter?  
  
Ahsoka dismissed the thoughts as Anakin hurried his pace, to walk beside Daughter. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan followed, listening.  
  
“Where are you taking us?” Anakin asked, looking at Daughter.  
  
The woman responded; “To the Mother, of course.”  
  
Ahsoka shared a sceptical look with Obi-Wan. “Of course,” she said, her voice tinged with sarcasm. Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
“And what, exactly, are you?” he asked, barely keeping the irony out of his tone.  
  
Daughter answered in her cryptic way. “We are the ones who guard the power,” she said, her voice echoing gently, like a breeze bouncing off the walls of a deep canyon. “We are the Beginning, the Middle, and the End.”  
  
“That’s not an answer,” said Anakin. “What does that even mean?”  
  
“You look real,” said Obi-Wan. “Not like the concept you’ve described. What is your name?”  
  
“I am the Daughter,” the Daughter said again. “I have told you this already.”  
  
“That’s not a name,” said Anakin.  
  
“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, a warning in his tone.  
  
“It’s not!” Anakin protested.  
  
“The day grows short,” said the Daughter. “We must find shelter, or my brother will find us.”  
  
Ahsoka was only half focused on the conversation. She was too distracted by the planet itself. None of this felt familiar. She had not learned about this place in her crèche, had not stumbled across any references in her studies. There was a chance Obi-Wan knew something, but he seemed as genuinely puzzled as both herself and Anakin.  
  
The Force on this planet was unlike anything Ahsoka had felt before. Anakin seemed central. Or – it seemed as if the Force was focused on him. He’d always been strong in the Force, loud, even, but here… here the Force seemed to pull towards him. She’d seen her akk dog, Trouble, strain at the leash as he tried to reach her. It felt like that, like the Force wanted to be with Anakin but was held back by something they couldn’t see.  
  
Ahsoka was abruptly pulled from her thoughts as part of the cliff broke away and hurtled towards them.  
  
She heard Anakin yell, “Look out!” saw him run forward, pushing the Daughter out of the way. Ahsoka dodged backwards, her instincts reacting before she had a chance to think. Obi-Wan’s foot caught on a rock and he fell, his fingers barely holding on to the edge of the path, a fatal drop waiting for him. Ahsoka dashed over to Obi-Wan, grabbed his arm, and with all her strength pulled him back onto the path.  
  
Rocks tumbled into the chasm below. Ahsoka turned to watch the rock fall, Obi-Wan by her side. Anakin was still alive; she could sense him. Ahsoka could hear her heart in her montrals.  
  
“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said to Ahsoka, a smile on his face. Ahsoka wondered if he knew she could sense the faint, masked fear that he’d let slip in his Force-signature.  
  
She smiled back. “You’re welcome,” she said. There was a time and a place to examine these things, and that time was not directly after a near-death experience.  
  
“We can climb that,” she said, pointing at the rock fall.  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. “We could destabilise it further,” he replied. “I don’t want to risk it.” He touched the comm on his wrist, and spoke into it. “Anakin?” he said. “Anakin, are you all right?”  
  
Ahsoka tried not to roll her eyes at his caution. She put her hands on her hips and studied the rocks. It looked safe enough to her, and she was sure her reflexes were fast enough that if something went wrong she’d be fine.  
  
There was a moment where both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan held their breath. Then; “I’m fine,” Anakin replied. “But our friend here has run off.”  
  
Ahsoka and Obi-Wan shared a look.  
  
“Tell him to stay where he is,” Ahsoka suggested. “I’m sure we can get past this.”  
  
“Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call,” Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan had moved to the rock fall, his hand resting on one of the boulders that had nearly flattened him. Ahsoka couldn’t see his expression but she was sure he didn’t look happy.  
  
“I’ll follow her,” Anakin continued. “See if I can find a way off this rock.”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. “And if this is a trap?” he asked.  
  
The plants all around them had turned a deep red. Ahsoka scanned the horizon. It was getting dark, and there were heavy grey storm clouds in the distance. She could smell something unpleasant, something sharp. There was a heavy feeling in her chest, and something was telling her it would be a bad idea for Anakin to run off.  
  
“If it’s a trap I don’t wanna wait around to find out,” Anakin said.  
  
Ahsoka moved to Obi-Wan’s side.  
  
“Skyguy?” she said.  
  
“What is it, Snips? The longer I wait here, the further away this Daughter gets.”  
  
“You should wait,” said Ahsoka. “The rock fall’s not so steep. Obi-Wan and I can probably climb it if you wait for us.”  
  
There was a short silence as Anakin considered Ahsoka’s words. Then; “Okay.”  
  
“You’ll wait?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll wait,” Anakin responded. “But I’m not gonna be happy about it.”  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, and Ahsoka smiled.  
  
“We should probably hurry,” Ahsoka said quietly. She pointed at the gathering clouds. “There’s a storm coming.”  
  
“Maybe we should return to the ship,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Ahsoka turned her attention back to the rocks. She crossed her arms and examined it critically. Then, smiling at Obi-Wan, she leapt onto the nearest boulder, using the Force to enhance her jump.  
  
“You coming?” she asked.  
  
“I do hope Anakin’s still on the other side once we get there,” Obi-Wan said, following Ahsoka.  
  
“If he’s not, it won’t be hard to find him,” Ahsoka replied. “He’s not subtle.”  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, and Ahsoka grinned. She liked making him laugh – he was too serious most of the time. Of course Anakin could make him laugh, and she’d seen Padmé manage it too. It was a rare, bright sound that made Ahsoka feel at home.  
  
“Keep up, old man,” she said, racing ahead of him. The boulders were solid beneath her feet, and she had no fear of starting another rock fall.  
  
She didn’t hear Obi-Wan’s response to her taunt, but saw him pass her within moments of her saying it. Gritting her teeth, Ahsoka pushed herself to match his speed. He’d had more training than she had, and despite his years he was fit. Ahsoka wasn’t sure if he was old by human standards, being in his late thirties. It seemed old to her, because he was more than twice as old as her. In fact, she’d assumed he was too old for Anakin, but obviously Anakin didn’t think so.  
  
Ahsoka’s smile grew as she remembered that Master Yoda was over nine hundred years old and one of the most skilled Jedi alive. Some grew feeble with age. Not Jedi.  
  
The world was red and grey now, the plants changing colour as the skies grew darker. Ahsoka passed Obi-Wan, reaching the pinnacle of the rock fall before him. Gazing down, she saw Anakin leaning against the cliff face, his arms crossed. He glanced up, his eyes meeting hers, and Ahsoka gave him a small wave before launching herself off the rock into a front flip, landing on the stone path in a crouch. Anakin raised an eyebrow at her as she stood up, dusting her hands together. Then they both turned their heads to Obi-Wan, who looked amused.  
  
“There’s no need to show off,” he called down.  
  
“I’d give Ahsoka’s landing an eight out of ten,” Anakin said, loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear. She scowled at him. Anakin tried to look innocent. “What?” he said. “That’s a good score.”  
  
“Watch this,” Obi-Wan said. Gracefully, almost boastfully, he leaped lightly into the air, twisting his body as he fell, and landing neatly on the balls of his feet.  
  
Anakin observed him with a scrunched expression. “I’ve seen better,” he said. “Five out of ten.”  
  
He held his hand up and Ahsoka high fived him. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Really, Anakin?” he smiled.  
  
Obi-Wan always seemed more confident away from the Temple, when he could be openly flirtatious with Anakin. It still made Ahsoka pull faces, but she was more used to it now. Teasing both Anakin and Obi-Wan was an entertaining pastime nevertheless.  
  
“What?” asked Anakin, returning the smile.  
  
Ahsoka cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the both of them. Gesturing to the horizon, she said, “Shouldn’t we go after the Daughter before the storm hits?”  
  
“I was just about to suggest that,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“Sure you were,” Anakin replied. As the skies grew dark, the three of them followed the path that the Daughter had taken.


	31. Chapter 31

Anakin had lost sight of the Daughter after the rock fall, and despite managing to follow her trail for a short while he quickly lost track of her. Overhead, thunder rumbled menacingly, and Anakin could feel a chill on his skin as the temperature dropped. There was a storm coming, darkening the skies with heavy grey clouds.  
  
Anakin stopped walking and put his hands on his hips. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stopped behind him.  
  
The path continued straight ahead, but there was another path leading off to the right. It seemed to be a dead end, as there was a sheer cliff on their right side. Ahead in the far distance was a tall pillar, which may have been a building. With the gathering storm, however, it was too far to reach on foot.  
  
“We need to take shelter,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“Where?” asked Anakin.  
  
“I was hoping there would be a cave,” Obi-Wan replied, examining the cliff face to their right.  
  
The three Jedi were no strangers to sleeping rough. If there wasn’t a storm on the way Ahsoka would have suggested they sleep on the ground.  
  
“Maybe you two should have gone back to the ship,” Anakin said, only a hint of criticism in his tone.  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Then where would you be, Skyguy?” she asked. “Stuck in a storm with no shelter, probably.”  
  
“It’s far too late to head back now,” Obi-Wan added. “Our best hope seems to lie in finding the Daughter once more.”  
  
“But she could be anywhere!” Ahsoka protested.  
  
Lightning illuminated the landscape in a harsh blue light, and it was quickly followed by a deep boom of thunder. Rain began to fall, light at first but quickly dampening their clothes and chilling their skin.  
  
“There,” Anakin pointed. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan followed his finger, and saw what Anakin had seen. In the cliff, lit by the same blue of the lightning, was the thin vertical entrance of a cave. It seemed to glow slightly.  
  
“Was that there before?” Ahsoka murmured.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, but before he or Ahsoka could say anything else Anakin had disappeared into the cave.  
  
It was warm inside the cave, with a sandy floor and tall ceilings hanging with spiral stalactites that glowed a faint blue. The narrow gap quickly widened into an enclosed path that four humanoids could easily walk along next to one another. Anakin’s footprints were clear in the sand, which was otherwise undisturbed.  
  
Ahsoka immediately noticed that the sounds from outside were unnaturally muted. It was almost silent inside the cave; the storm seemed far away, or like someone was playing it over a distant transceiver.  
  
“Weird,” she said.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. “And where has Anakin gone?” he asked. 

They found Anakin at the end of the path, in a domed cavern lit with glowing blue light. Anakin was facing away from them, his shoulders slumped and his head hanging. He didn’t seem to notice as they approached him, didn’t turn his head or speak to either of them.  
  
“Anakin?” Obi-Wan said gently. He walked to Anakin’s side and touched Anakin’s shoulder lightly, but Anakin didn’t respond.  
  
“Skyguy?” Ahsoka said.  
  
“I won’t let it happen again, Master,” they heard Anakin say.  
  
“Won’t let what happen again?” Obi-Wan asked. “Anakin, what are you talking about?”  
  
“Mom had nothing to do with it,” Anakin said, the smallest hint of a challenge in his tone. “It was my fault.”  
  
“Anakin, your mother is…” Obi-Wan only briefly glanced at Ahsoka as he hesitated before finishing his sentence. “Dead.”  
  
“I said I was sorry,” said Anakin.  
  
Now Ahsoka knew that he wasn’t speaking to herself or Obi-Wan, but that did nothing to appease her fear.  
  
“Who’s he talking to, Obi-Wan?” she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan didn’t seem to hear her, shaking Anakin as gently as he could and saying, “Anakin, listen to me!”  
  
Anakin stepped backwards, lifting his head to look up. Panic was clear on his face as he escaped from Obi-Wan’s grip, shaking his head and saying, “I’ll fix it! I’m sorry Master, I’ll fix it!””  
  
Stepping backwards, Anakin seemed to trip over his own feet. He raised his hands to defend his face from blows that never fell. Ahsoka watched in terror - surely Obi-Wan had never beaten Anakin. She couldn’t imagine that happening.  
  
Now Anakin was crying, curled into a defensive ball and shuddering with fear.  
  
“Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouted. “Anakin! Come back to me!”  
  
“Anakin?” Ahsoka dropped to her knees at Anakin’s side, looking at him but afraid to touch him. She had never seen Anakin so afraid.  
  
“Anakin, you’re not on Tatooine,” Obi-Wan said urgently. He knelt beside Anakin too, and took Anakin’s hands in his. Anakin still didn’t react to Obi-Wan’s touch. “Anakin, it’s me. It’s Obi-Wan. Anakin?”  
  
Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into a hug, stroking his hair and speaking quietly to him. Ahsoka backed away, her stomach clenching at the unsettling sight of two people she had considered unbreakable acting so vulnerable.  
  
Anakin took a gasping breath and clutched at Obi-Wan’s back. Sobbing, Anakin pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan’s shoulder as Obi-Wan rocked him gently. Even in his panic Anakin realised this was the first time Obi-Wan had held him in such a way - Anakin refused to show his fear to Obi-Wan even with how close they had become.  
  
“I’m here, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “I’m here.”  
  
Ahsoka had never seen Obi-Wan act with such tenderness. Often Anakin brought this side out of him, but never to this extent. Ahsoka didn’t want to think about it, but she could feel a pit of unease in her stomach. Anakin Skywalker was the Hero with No Fear - he was a warrior, a great Jedi, an unparalleled tactician. She knew he had emotions, knew he wasn’t perfect, but she’d never seen him collapse like this. The look on Obi-Wan’s face seemed to say that he’d never seen anything like this before, either.  
  
“What happened, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, after Anakin’s breathing became level again.  
  
“It was like I was there, on Tatooine,” said Anakin. “Back in… back in Watto’s shop.”  
  
“Watto…” said Obi-Wan. “Your –”  
  
Anakin nodded sharply, and pulled away from Obi-wan. “But it was just a memory,” he said. His eyes were hollow, as if he was watching something horrible happen that he couldn’t stop. “I was just remembering.”  
  
Ahsoka could feel pain radiating from Anakin’s Force-signature. She felt a chill run down her spine. This was something she had never seen before, a part of Anakin she had never even suspected. How deep did this pain run?  
  
“I’m not a slave,” Anakin said, as firmly as he could manage. He tried to get to his feet but couldn’t. “I’m not a slave.”  
  
“We should try and rest,” said Obi-Wan, glancing at Ahsoka.  
  
Anakin followed his gaze and met Ahsoka’s eyes briefly, before looking away. She knew that he knew that she had heard everything that had passed between himself and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka wondered what that might mean for herself and Anakin.  
  
“Yeah,” said Anakin. “Rest sounds good.”


	32. Chapter 32

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sat a fair distance from the fitfully sleeping form of Anakin. They had sat in silence while he had fallen asleep, and now Ahsoka felt she could risk talking without waking him.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” she said softly. “Who’s Watto?”  
  
Obi-Wan had been watching Anakin sleep, his expression that of serious concern. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Ahsoka, that’s something I think you should ask Anakin.”  
  
“He said he’d been a slave,” Ahsoka whispered. “Is that true? What happened on Tatooine? Why was… why was he so afraid? Nothing scares him, Obi-Wan.”  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. “Ah, there are more things that frighten Anakin than I think even he understands.” Obi-Wan’s smile vanished as he thought. “I can’t imagine how he survived for so long with all that fear buried within him. I can’t believe I didn’t see it until he told me. It’s no wonder he turned to Padmé for comfort.”  
  
“And you,” said Ahsoka.  
  
“Hm,” Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “I’m still concerned… ah, never mind, Ahsoka. I’ll talk to Anakin about that.”  
  
“Fine,” Ahsoka sighed. She rested her chin in her hands, frustrated that she wasn’t getting any serious answers.  
  
“As to what happened on Tatooine… I don’t know. I was only a young Padawan, fifteen standard years if I recall correctly. I would never have taken an apprentice at that age if my master hadn’t… hadn’t died.” Obi-Wan took a hitching breath in. “Anakin lived on Tatooine all his life until my master brought him to Coruscant. He wanted to train Anakin as a Jedi – at fifteen he thought I was ready to face my trials.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I was nowhere near ready. But Qui-Gon was convinced that Anakin was the so-called Chosen One from some obscure Jedi prophecy, who would bring balance to the Force. Whatever that means.”  
  
Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. “Wait, I thought you were really old,” she said. “But you’re, what, only five years older than Anakin?”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. “Despite this, and despite our closeness in these recent years, there are still aspects of Anakin’s life that I don’t know anything about.”  
  
“Your master was killed by a Sith, wasn’t he?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“Yes,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“Is that why you were allowed to take Anakin on as an apprentice?”  
  
“Yes,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“You didn’t want to, did you?”  
  
“I was too young, Ahsoka. Far too young. But it was Qui-Gon’s dying wish, I couldn’t deny it.” He sighed. “I am sure Qui-Gon would have said it was the will of the Force.”  
  
Ahsoka smiled. “Did he say that a lot?” she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, returning the smile. “He tended to put his faith in the Force, more often than not.”  
  
Ahsoka tilted her head a little, her expression curious. “Isn’t that what Jedi are supposed to do?”  
  
“Apparently,” said Obi-Wan. “But Qui-Gon was something of a… an oddity. The Council didn’t agree with him most of the time. They… they didn’t want Anakin to join the Order. Said he was too old.”  
  
Anakin rolled over, murmuring something in his sleep. They froze, unsure if he would wake and realise they had been speaking about him. When he didn’t wake, Ahsoka asked Obi-Wan, “Would you want to sleep?”  
  
As soldiers, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka weren’t strangers to rough sleep. Being in foreign, uncharted territory kept them vigilant, and this was no different. They both knew they should take the chance to rest but Ahsoka wanted to keep the conversation going and Obi-Wan didn’t want to sleep just in case something happened. It was his job to protect Anakin and Ahsoka.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “I don’t think I could.”  
  
He felt cold. It had shaken him to the core that Anakin could be brought so low by an unseen enemy. That somehow this planet, this cave, had brought back memories so strong that Anakin – his brave, foolish Anakin – had been terrified. Despite their time together Obi-Wan still knew little of Anakin’s childhood as Anakin refused to talk about it. Obi-Wan had thought those memories, those horrors, were long forgotten.  
  
In the silence Ahsoka recalled Anakin’s advice from their first mission as Master and Padawan. ‘The desert is merciless,’ he had said. ‘It takes everything from you.’ She had never figured out exactly what he had meant.  
  
Neither she nor Obi-Wan realised how deep Anakin’s trauma ran. Anakin refused to talk about it, to even admit to himself how much pain he was in, so how could they know?


	33. Chapter 33

Eventually Ahsoka lay down to sleep. Obi-Wan stayed awake, sitting in a meditative pose whilst trying to keep an eye on Anakin and Ahsoka. The meditation hadn’t helped him centre himself, but that didn’t mean he was going to just give up. Anakin and Ahsoka were both restless, and struggled to meditate, but Obi-Wan was practiced. He didn’t understand the need to be constantly on the move.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” a familiar voice made him jump, destroying his focus. He looked up to see Qui-Gon Jinn, or at least a vision of his former master, flickering and slightly blue with the cavern’s glowing stalagmites. “Have you done as I asked?”  
  
“Master?” Obi-Wan asked hesitantly. It had been so long since he had seen Qui-Gon, and this singular moment felt grey and fragile. Now he was a child once more, a young Padawan, full of fear.  
  
“Have you trained the boy?” asked Qui-Gon.  
  
It had to be him. That was his voice, his tone. His presence.  
  
“I… I tried, Master,” said Obi-Wan. He glanced at Anakin, who was still asleep. His face was anything but peaceful. Then he looked back at the shimmering form of Qui-Gon. “I don’t understand, Master,” he said. “How are you here? You died.” His voice quivered as he held back tears. “I held you in my arms as you died.” He did not add that he had felt Qui-Gon’s death as if it was his own. Qui-Gon didn’t need to know that.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s voice was soft and he had a gentle smile on his face. Obi-Wan felt tears roll down his cheeks, and did nothing to stop them. “I’m here because you’re here.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan repeated. “How?”  
  
“The Force is strong on this planet, Obi-Wan. Unlike any other. This place is a conduit through which the entire Force of the universe flows.” He gestured vaguely. “And because you, Obi-Wan, are here, I am able to manifest.”  
  
“I –”  
  
Qui-Gon held up a hand. “Are these really the questions you want to ask?” he said. “I’m sure there are more pressing issues.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked once again at Anakin. “Are we in danger?” he asked softly.  
  
Qui-Gon looked to Anakin, then back at Obi-Wan. “There are… beings here that look for Anakin. They, like me, believe him to be the Chosen One.”  
  
“Is… is Anakin in danger?”  
  
Qui-Gon’s expression softened, and Obi-Wan felt himself blush. He had heard the concern in his tone. Concern that betrayed his attachment to Anakin.  
  
“You love him,” said Qui-Gon. It was said kindly, but it still felt like a slap across the face.  
  
“I – no,” said Obi-Wan, but Qui-Gon interrupted him.  
  
“You could never lie to me, Obi-Wan,” he said with a smile. Somehow his acceptance of the situation was worse to Obi-Wan than anger or disappointment. “Does he love you?”  
  
“We… yes. He loves me.” It was strange to admit, especially to the man who had raised him.  
  
Absentmindedly, Qui-Gon raised a hand to his chin.  
  
“I would never have expected this from you, Obi-Wan,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan felt shame catch in his throat. He had defied the Jedi code for Anakin, and thought he had accepted the shame that came with it. Yet here it was again, an intense ache that made it difficult to even look at Qui-Gon. He could lose the Order, his only family, if anyone found out. Then he closed his eyes. Anakin was his family, too.  
  
Qui-Gon sat down beside Obi-Wan, and put a hand on his shoulder. Though cold, Qui-Gon’s hand felt almost solid.  
  
“How did this happen, Obi-Wan?”  
  
“I – I don’t know. It felt so fast, and yet now I look at it, I’m sure he’s felt that way about me for a while. When… when I realised how he felt, it made me examine how I felt, too, and… things sort of happened from there.” He sighed. “Anakin is wilful and impulsive. He feels things deeply, and allows his emotions to run unchecked. He is powerful – a skilled warrior and talented Jedi. And he cares so much, Qui-Gon, his passion is unmatched and for that… for that I do love him.”  
  
Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
“There is a darkness in him, Master,” he said. “Yoda sensed it when you brought him to the Temple. And Anakin… well, he won’t forgive himself for this flaw. More worrying to me, however, is the way he justifies certain actions that go against the Jedi way.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, who was silent. With some desperation in his voice, he asked, “What should I do?”  
  
“Do you believe you have done your best to train him?” asked Qui-Gon.  
  
“I did what I could,” said Obi-Wan. “He… would get into fights with other Padawans, and he would get so angry with them if he thought he’d been slighted. I was never sure how to handle it. He would listen to me sometimes, and I knew he took some of what I said to heart.”  
  
Anakin cried out softly in his sleep. Obi-Wan looked at him, his love concern almost overwhelming.  
  
“What do I do?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
“You have done what you can,” said Qui-Gon, “It’s up to Anakin what happens next.”  
  
“Will you speak with him?”  
  
Qui-Gon smiled sadly.  
  
“I cannot speak to him,” he said. He sighed, betraying a great weight on his shoulders. Even in death, Qui-Gon wanted to help the galaxy. “I believe he will face great trials here. You must stay with him, Obi-Wan. Keep him safe.”  
  
“Of course,” said Obi-Wan, as if there was even a question. “I won’t leave him.”


	34. Chapter 34

Something woke Ahsoka from her restless sleep. She looked around the cavern to try and see what it might be. Obi-Wan seemed deep in thought; either that or he was asleep. Though he still sat upright his body was slumped, and his eyes were closed. Anakin still slept fitfully, rolling over and talking in his sleep to someone Ahsoka couldn’t see.  
  
There didn’t seem to be anything in the cavern that could have woken her. Except – movement in one corner caught Ahsoka’s eye. She got to her feet quietly. As both a Togruta and a Jedi, Ahsoka could move in complete silence. She let her senses expand in the Force, and moved to where the presence was strongest.  
  
“Ahsoka Tano,” said a voice. Ahsoka drew her ‘sabers and lit them, illuminating the blue shadows with green light.  
  
Another Togruta stood in front of her. She was taller than Ahsoka by nearly a head – she looked to be taller than Anakin, too, although Ahsoka wasn’t sure, not without Anakin standing next to the other Togruta.  
  
“Hello?” she said. “Who are you? I didn’t think there was anyone else on this planet.”  
  
She bit her tongue to hold back the question, ‘How do you know my name?’ She didn’t think that was the most important thing to know in that moment.  
  
The Togruta’s montrals and lekku were long, the length indicating that she was Ahsoka’s elder. At first glance they were smooth and whole, with markings almost like her own, but Ahsoka blinked and saw they were scarred, and the markings looked like lightning. Another moment passed and the Togruta looked different again; her skin sallow and her eyes a fiery yellow. Then she returned to her original state, all within a few seconds of Ahsoka noticing these features. So, she was part of this strange place. A voice of Mortis, another child, perhaps?  
  
“Who are you?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
Now the woman looked older, wizened with age, and she smiled kindly. She met Ahsoka’s eyes, and Ahsoka realised that she already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to mchan134 and anesor for always leaving kind comments on my fics! It makes me really happy to see that.


	35. Chapter 35

Anakin walked across an endless red desert. The wind whistled hollow across the desolation, the only sound in the empty silence.  
  
There was something in the far distance, something he had been walking towards for a long while. It seemed that no matter how many steps he took he never got closer to the horizon.  
  
Beside him, now, walked an older man. He was weathered by the suns, and Anakin did not recognise him.  
  
“I tried, Anakin,” he said sadly. “I truly did.”  
  
He vanished.  
  
Anakin walked on.  
  
“Blue, it’s the boy,” he heard someone say distantly. “Red – his mother.”  
  
Anakin walked on, keeping his eyes on the horizon. The twin suns hung motionless in the sky, but Anakin was as cold as if it were night.  
  
“Ani!”  
  
A voice called to him and his heart skittered with joy. The house on the horizon drew close and Anakin found what he’d been seeking.  
  
His mother.  
  
“Ani, where have you been?” she asked, smiling. He ran to her, grabbing her in a hug and lifting her off her feet, spinning her around and laughing. She laughed, too.  
  
“It’s been so long,” Anakin said through his tears.  
  
“Come in, Ani,” said Shmi. “I’ve been waiting for you.”


	36. Chapter 36

“You’re me,” said Ahsoka. The other Togruta nodded. “You’re… my future?”  
  
“Your potential.” She said. Her form flickered, and now she was a battle-weary young lady, and Ahsoka saw in her eyes a war that had never ended. Ahsoka shuddered.  
  
“I am everything you could become.”  
  
“Why are you here?” asked Ahsoka. “Also how are you here? And how do I know you’re who you say you are?”  
  
The vision smiled. “You know as well as I do that on this planet I cannot be anything other than what I am. Or, rather, anything other than what you might one day be.”  
  
“Of course,” said Ahsoka. “That makes perfect sense.”  
  
“As to why I am here,” said the vision, “I think it is the same reason you are.”  
  
“That’s helpful,” said Ahsoka.  
  
Her potential smiled, but looked away. Her montrals looked like a crown on a head bent beneath a heavy weight.  
  
“There is a wildness to you – to us,” said the vision. “Seeds of the dark side. Planted by your Master.”  
  
The vision’s eyes turned a strange yellow-brown, and Ahsoka curled her lip in distaste.  
  
“There is more to the Force than I will ever be able to understand,” said the vision.  
  
“But… you’re really me?” asked Ahsoka. “My future?”  
  
The vision’s smile grew, but her eyes cleared of the strange colour. She nodded.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” said Ahsoka.  
  
A scar faded into reality, appearing diagonally across the vision’s face. With a start Ahsoka realised that the vision was also missing a chunk of her right montral.  
  
“You may ask me anything,” said the vision, apparently unaware of the sudden injuries. “But bear in mind there are some questions I cannot answer.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” said Ahsoka. She thought for a moment, her chin resting in her hand. Then she looked at her future, and smiled. “We’re taller than Anakin, aren’t we?”  
  
The Ahsoka she looked at now was younger than before, without scars or any visible injuries, but there was a sorrow in the depth of her blue eyes, and a deep sense of loss emanated from her being.  
  
She smiled sadly. “Yes,” she said. “Taller than both Anakin and Obi-Wan.”  
  
She seemed to shrink as Ahsoka asked; “Does Obi-Wan ever learn how to relax?”  
  
The vision blurred, and Ahsoka had to look away. A voice said, “Ahsoka, realise I am all of your futures. There are some things that are not set in stone.”  
  
“And Obi-Wan relaxing isn’t one of them?”  
  
Now she was young, then old, then ancient. Young again, the vision said, “The Force has many possibilities, and the universe follows many paths.” Now middle-aged, the vision said, “Your friends… all that is familiar to you may change, or may even cease to be. You must be ready for this.” An ancient being, slumping forward with exhaustion. “Please understand. Everything can change so quickly.”  
  
Ahsoka frowned. “What do you mean?” she asked.  
  
“There are some things I cannot tell you,” said the vision, looking away.  
  
“So… you can’t tell me when I’ll take my trials?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
The vision smiled, and shook her head. In that moment she seemed to shake of several years, too.  
  
“What about, will I ever become a better pilot than Skyguy?”  
  
“Is there nothing else you wish to know?”  
  
Ahsoka thought carefully, glancing over her shoulder at Obi-Wan and Anakin. When she returned her gaze to her future, the Ahsoka she saw was only a few years older, with bright eyes and no scars.  
  
“Will this war ever end?”


	37. Chapter 37

Everything in his home was exactly how he remembered it. The table in the centre of the kitchen. Pots and pans in a clutter on the counter. More chairs than necessary, because there were only two of them but sometimes the other slaves came over for dinner. To one side an archway that led to his mother’s room and workplace, on the other side was the arch that opened into his bedroom. C3-PO was still there, unfinished. Exactly how he had left it.  
  
“I don’t have long, Ani,” said Shmi. “I’m not supposed to be here. They’re trying to keep me away from you.”  
  
“Who is?” asked Anakin, shaking his head.  
  
Shmi stepped close to him and touched his cheek with cold fingers. “You’ve grown so much, my son,” she said, with tears in her eyes. Anakin leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. This was real. She smelled of home. He was home, and he was with his mother.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Anakin said, and he started to cry. “I let you die. It’s all my fault, I couldn’t save you. I was going to free you and I didn’t and you died.”  
  
Shmi pulled him into a hug, pressing her cheek against his chest. He was so much taller than her now.  
  
“Do you still blame yourself for this?” she asked. “Ani, my little dragon, there was nothing you could have done.”  
  
Anakin hadn’t heard that nickname since he’d left Tatooine. His fascination with krayt dragons, and his fiery temper, had earned him the nickname from both his mother and the other slaves.  
  
“I killed them,” Anakin said, nearly choking on his tears. “To avenge you, I –”  
  
“My son,” Shmi said softly. “You didn’t do that for me.”  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, and pulled away from the hug. “No,” he said. “No, I… I was angry. I wanted them to suffer. They deserved to suffer.”  
  
He looked at his mother for some validation, but she had crossed her arms. She wore a familiar expression, one that she used when she was disappointed in his actions or words.  
  
“And what did that achieve?” she asked.  
  
A muscle twitched in Anakin’s jaw.  
  
“Did it bring me back to you?” she prompted. “Or did you kill all those people for nothing?”  
  
There was a tense silence before Anakin said quietly, “Nothing. It did nothing.”  
  
Shmi took a breath in, then gestured for Anakin to sit at the table with her.  
  
“That isn’t what I wanted to talk about, anyway,” she said. “I don’t have much time. Ani, you aren’t safe here. The people – whatever these beings are, they want to use you for their own ends.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Anakin asked.  
  
Shmi closed her eyes, and looked for all the world like a Jedi trying to sense something in the Force.  
  
“There are… three beings on this planet,” she said. “They brought you here. I don’t know exactly what they want from you, my son, but I can feel it isn’t good.”  
  
“How are you here, Mom? You… you died,” said Anakin. He bit his lip, then asked, “Why can’t I just stay with you?”  
  
“Oh, Ani,” said Shmi. She touched his shoulder gently. “Death isn’t as final as we might hope. Haven’t the Jedi taught you that?”  
  
She took him in her arms again, and Anakin found he was a child of nine once more. The age he had been when Qui-Gon had taken him into the Jedi Order. When he had been faced with a decision that had been both exciting and terrifying. He remembered standing in the Council chambers, the steely view of the Council members filling him with fear. He remembered being told that his fear would lead him to the Dark side. He remembered desperately missing his mother and wishing, despite the slavery, that he was back on Tatooine with her.  
  
“If I’d stayed –” he began, but Shmi interrupted him.  
  
“What choice did we have?” she asked. “I didn’t want you to stay a slave. Sooner or later, my little dragon, you would have been taken from me. It was only luck that Cleigg found me. Maybe, just maybe he would have freed you as well. Or maybe…” She signed, stroking his hair as she had once done, when he was small. “You know what it is to be a possession, Anakin.”  
  
“I know,” Anakin said softly.  
  
Shmi cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him gently on the forehead. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but he did nothing to hide them. Here he was safe. Here he could express his emotions with a mother who loved him unconditionally.  
  
“Oh, Ani,” said Shmi. “You have seen more suffering than any child should have to see.”  
  
He crawled into her lap and held her, not questioning the fact that he was now small enough to do so.  
  
“Can you still be kind, Anakin?” she asked. He looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but love and kindness.  
  
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
  
“You cared for everything, when I knew you,” said Shmi. Something about her seemed fainter, as if she was fading. “Can you still love the galaxy, with what you have seen?”  
  
“I… I don’t know,” said Anakin. “I want to.”  
  
“Good,” said Shmi. “Hold onto that, Ani. It will guide you.” She hugged him tightly. “Remember, you are loved. Not just by me. And you aren’t alone, my little dragon. One more thing, before I go.”  
  
“Yes, Mom?”  
  
“You aren’t a possession. Not a weapon or a tool. Ani, you are a person. No one can use you. You don’t have to be what they made you.”  
  
“Mom?” Anakin heard the childish desperation in his voice.  
  
The house faded around them and they were left in the endless red desert.  
  
“Mom?” he said again.  
  
Shmi held him close as the dream grew distant. “I love you, Ani,” she said, and Anakin felt his heart shatter.  
  
_I missed you so much…_ her last words echoed in his mind. _I love…_  
  
“Mom, please don’t leave me,” he said, his voice cracking. Then it was just him, alone in the desert, clinging onto nothing. His scream rent the air.  
  
“Mom!”


	38. Chapter 38

“He’s still not awake,” said Ahsoka, crouched over Anakin. Both she and Obi-Wan had woken nearly an hour ago, and nothing Ahsoka had done would wake Anakin. She had felt his forehead, and his skin was hot. Now her hand rested on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Anakin himself was curled into a ball, crying, but still asleep.  
  
“He’s not responding,” she said. “Obi-Wan, I don’t like this planet. I have a really bad feeling about what it’s doing to him.”  
  
Obi-Wan crouched beside her, and shook Anakin gently. Then he sighed, and said in a strict tone, “Anakin, look at me right now.”  
  
Anakin looked up, and Ahsoka felt a twinge of annoyance that he hadn’t reacted to her. Her irritation vanished when he spoke, however, as he sounded small and afraid, almost like a youngling.  
  
“I wanna go home,” he said quietly. “I want my Mom.”  
  
Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into a hug. “I know,” he said. “But we have to fix the shuttle first. Let’s see if we can find the Daughter and ask her for help.”  
  
Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan helped Anakin to his feet, and Ahsoka put a comforting hand on Anakin’s shoulder. He smiled at her.  
  
She took her hand back and said, “I had a really weird dream.”  
  
The looks she got from Anakin and Obi-Wan told her that they had experienced something similar.  
  
“What sort of dream?” Obi-Wan asked. “Or was it a vision?”  
  
Ahsoka shrugged. “I don’t really know.”  
  
“Well, we should get started on our search first,” said Obi-Wan. “Perhaps you can fill us in as we go.”  
  
“Okay,” said Ahsoka. “I don’t want to spend another night here if we don’t have to. Let’s go.”  
  
As they left the cave, Anakin spoke up. “When you say weird dream,” he said softly. “Do you mean the type where you’re being chased by a giant, pink womp-rat?”  
  
Ahsoka laughed. “That sounds more like a nightmare,” she said.  
  
“I’d have loved to see that in my dream,” said Anakin. “I dreamed about Tatooine. Could have used something to laugh at.”  
  
“What an odd thing to wish for,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin shrugged. “Tell us about your dream, Snips,” he said. It was a rough change of subject, but Obi-Wan and Ahsoka chose to accept it.  
  
Ahsoka recounted the night as best she could as they walked. They were out in the open now, following the path they’d left the day before. The sun shone down in what might, on another planet, have been a cheerful way. Instead it made them feel exposed. The silence of the planet only added to the unsettling sense of vulnerability the three Jedi shared.  
  
Once Ahsoka had finished talking, Obi-Wan said, “Interesting.”  
  
“Interesting?” Ahsoka said. “I mean, I suppose it’s interesting, but I thought you’d have a bit more to say than ‘interesting.’”  
  
Obi-Wan stroked his chin. “It sounds nothing like what I experienced, at least,” he said. “I…”  
  
As Obi-Wan hesitated, Anakin took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
“I spoke with Qui-Gon.”  
  
Anakin stopped dead in his tracks, and Ahsoka nearly ran into him.  
  
“Are you okay?” Anakin asked.  
  
Obi-Wan let go of Anakin’s hand and continued on, not looking at either Anakin or Ahsoka. “I’m fine,” he said.  
  
“Qui-Gon,” said Ahsoka. “You saw your Master?”  
  
“Yes,” said Obi-Wan. “I still don’t understand how, but it was him.”  
  
“He didn’t appear to me,” said Anakin, hurrying to keep pace with Obi-Wan.  
  
“He said he couldn’t,” said Obi-Wan. “He wanted to warn me, to warn us. He said there’s going to be a trial.”  
  
“But we don’t even know where we are,” said Ahsoka. “A trial would be unfair.”  
  
“I suppose we’ll find out if his warning was true, once we find the Daughter again,” said Obi-Wan. “And then we will simply have to see what happens next.”


	39. Chapter 39

The tall black tower drew ever nearer as the three of them walked. They had left the cliff-side path and were crossing an exposed plain. Anakin had a bad feeling, and kept glancing at the sky as if something might swoop down on them.  
  
There still seemed to be no other life on the planet, even with the scarce foliage that clung desperately to the earth. It was starting to get to Anakin; he was used to the busy sounds of Coruscant, or of a bivouac in a war zone. The quiet usually meant something bad was going to happen.  
  
Anakin’s instincts served him well – he looked up just in time to see two shapes swooping down on the three of them. He threw up his hands to deflect their attack, erecting a Force barrier to turn them away. They screamed, wheeling in the air as their flight was disrupted.  
  
“What in the universe…” Obi-Wan breathed.  
  
He and Ahsoka had ignited their lightsabers as Anakin had reacted to the attack, and they stood at his side with their ‘sabers raised to defend.  
  
“I hate this planet,” Anakin muttered, as the creatures turned to attack again. He could see now that one was black-and-blue, the colours of an ugly bruise. The other was golden and green, and radiated threat.  
  
“You’re telling me,” Ahsoka responded, crouching in preparation.  
  
Anakin took out his lightsaber and threw it as the creatures swooped, missing the blue one by inches. He caught his ‘saber on the rebound, and leapt out of the way as the creature passed him. Its wing clipped his cheek and Anakin lashed out, making contact with the creature’s side. His saber didn’t do enough damage, and the creature barrelled towards Ahsoka. She met it fluidly, flipping over it and slicing at its wings with her lightsabers. Its hide was tough, almost resistant to the blade.  
  
At the same time, Obi-Wan struggled alone with the golden creature. He had managed to dodge its attempts to capture him, but it was closing in on him and he was being driven away from Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin was torn for a second, unsure of who needed his help. Ahsoka noticed, and waved him towards Obi-Wan.  
  
“I’ve got this!” she shouted. In that moment the golden creature rammed into Obi-Wan, knocking him to the ground. Anakin ran to him, but the creature had lifted Obi-Wan off the ground. He hacked at the creature’s legs with his saber but only managed to scar the creature as if he was using an old knife.  
  
“What are these things?” Anakin shouted. He grabbed at Obi-Wan’s hand, but missed. As he watched, Obi-Wan was lifted into the air by the golden creature. “No!”  
  
“Anakin! Help Ahsoka!”  
  
“Obi-Wan!”  
  
“Anakin!” Ahsoka was cornered now, defending herself as best she could with her back against a tree.  
  
Anakin sprang forward, lightsaber aloft, and drove it into the creature’s back. It only glanced off the creature’s hide, but the creature noticed.  
  
It turned on Anakin, snarling, and he struck at its mouth. It dodged, more agile than it appeared. Ahsoka attacked from behind, both of them pushing the creature to defend itself from multiple fronts. It hissed, turning this way and that, slashing with its claws and biting the air.  
  
“How do we kill this thing?” Ahsoka shouted.  
  
It was hard not to shout in the middle of battle; the sounds of lightsabers and the creature were too loud to simply talk over. Adrenaline didn’t help the volume control, either.  
  
“I don’t know!” Anakin replied. “It got Obi-Wan!”  
  
“I saw!” said Ahsoka, flipping over the creature as it tried to swipe her off her feet with its wing.  
  
The creature screamed as she stuck her saber in its eye. There was a sizzling sound, and the smell of burnt flesh. The creature flapped its wings, knocking Anakin back, and lifted off into the air. It left, Ahsoka’s lightsaber still in its eye as it fled in the same direction as the golden creature.  
  
Ahsoka clipped her other saber to her belt, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
“How are we gonna follow that?” she asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” said Anakin. “But we have to. We have to get Obi-Wan back."


	40. Chapter 40

Ahsoka and Anakin walked in silence along the plain, heading towards the tower. The creatures had retreated in that direction, and there was little for them to do but follow. As they approached the building, an old human woman descended the stairs to meet them. She wore a magnificent silver-and-gold headdress; a golden sun surrounding a silver crescent moon. She wore robes similar to a Jedi, but in red and gold.  
  
“My daughter told you to wait,” she said.  
  
Her voice was soft but disapproving, and Anakin felt heat rise in his face. Somehow she was looking right at the two of them despite the fact that her eyes were clouded with white.  
  
Anakin crossed his arms and responded to the shame with slight aggression. “And who are you?” he asked. “Where’s Obi-Wan?”  
  
“You were told to wait,” said the woman. “You and your friends put yourselves in great danger.  
  
“We can take care of ourselves,” Ahsoka said firmly.  
  
The woman smiled at her. “Certainly, you have proven that. But what of your friend?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Anakin. “What of him?”  
  
“That’s why we’re here,” Ahsoka said at the same time.  
  
“What is this place?” Anakin asked. “Who are you? And can you take us to Obi-Wan?”  
  
“One thing at a time,” said the woman. “I am the Mother. This planet is called Mortis. It is my home, and the home of my children. Once, long ago, it was home to another as well, but he is lost to us.”  
  
“And what about Obi-Wan?”  
  
“Come with me,” said the Mother. She turned and made her way up the stairs. Anakin and Ahsoka shared a look, but followed the Mother anyway. She led them to a large, flat stage surrounded by empty seats.  
  
“What is this?” asked Anakin.  
  
“A test,” said the Mother. “For you. Your… friend here was supposed to be a part of it.”  
  
Ahsoka frowned.  
  
“You are strong, child,” said the Mother. “But this test is to discover if your friend is truly who we think he is.”  
  
“And who might that be?” asked Anakin.  
  
“The Chosen One,” said the Mother.  
  
Anakin frowned.  
  
“My children and I have existed for millennia,” she said. “We have taken many forms, lived many lives. Once, long ago, I existed alone.”  
  
“And then my children came along,” she continued. “They began balanced, each a part of the Galaxy that I could not be. Opposites, yet they existed in harmony.” The Mother sighed. “Those days are far gone, however. I created this world to keep them – to keep the Galaxy safe. You cannot imagine what pain it is to have such love for your children and realize that they could tear the very fabric of our universe. It is only here that I can control them.”  
  
“What does this have to do with me being the Chosen One?” asked Anakin.  
  
“I had to keep the balance,” the Mother continued. “Too much light or dark would be the undoing of life as we know it.”  
  
Anakin crossed his arms. “Why did you bring us here?” he asked. “Really. What do we have to do with this?”  
  
The woman stopped, and turned to face him. “I had to know,” she said. “If you are truly the Chosen One, then you can change things. The Force is… in turmoil. We exist at a crossroads, a time of great change. You are a focal point for this, I can sense it.”  
“I don’t understand,” said Anakin. He glanced at Ahsoka, who was looking at the Mother with a curious expression.  
  
“Have you listened to anything I’ve said?” the Mother asked. “I know these things, because I exist within the Force. I can manipulate it, but the Force has a will of its own.”  
  
“Not long ago, a creature who called himself Sith injured the Force, rending it in such a way that it planted the seeds of imbalance. If you truly are the Chosen One, you can bring it back from the brink of disaster.”  
  
Anakin thought for a moment. Then; “No,” he said. “I’m… just one person. I don’t have that kind of power.”  
  
“If you are the Chosen One, then you do,” said the Mother.  
  
Anakin shook his head. “That can’t be true,” he said. “Even if I am this Chosen One, what do you expect me to do?”  
  
“Bring balance to the Force,” said the Mother.  
  
“Okay, sure,” said Anakin. “I’ll just go back, stop the war and bring peace. Simple.” His face fell. “The Chancellor has been trying to bring peace for years,” he said quietly. “All the Jedi in the Galaxy haven’t been able to put a stop to the fighting.”  
  
“You think that ending the war is the only way to balance the Force?” asked the Mother.  
  
“What else could he do?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
The Mother pointed to the skies. “Here, in this arena, you will take the test to answer my question,” she said. “Here we will discover if you are the Chosen One. Here come my children.”  
  
Anakin looked where she was pointing, and saw the creatures that he and Ahsoka had fought. In the claws of the golden beast Obi-Wan hung helplessly, a tiny figure against the blue sky. It crossed Anakin’s mind that Obi-Wan hated flying.  
  
“What kind of test is this?” Ahsoka snapped.  
  
The Mother frowned at her. “If all had gone according to plan, then your Master would have been forced to choose between yourself and this man. Now, he must prove to me that he can control my children or your friend will die.”  
  
“No!” Anakin shouted. He flung his arms out, sending a pulse through the Force that knocked the creatures to the ground. Obi-Wan fell with them, but Anakin ran to catch him, using the Force to move quickly. He caught Obi-Wan in his arms, pressing one hand to Obi-Wan’s chest to feel his heartbeat. Anakin pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan’s, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
“I can’t lose you,” he whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned, and pushed Anakin back so he could get to his feet.  
  
“You won’t, Anakin,” he said.  
  
“Promise?”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. “Anakin,” he said. “You know I can’t promise that.”  
  
Anakin sighed. Suddenly he felt exhausted. Power he hadn’t noticed drained from him, returning to the planet. It left a tingling sensation in his fingertips.  
  
“It spoke to you,” said the Mother. “The planet spoke to you. You are the Chosen One.”  
  
Anakin shook his head. His hands were trembling.  
  
“Why do you deny this?” asked the Mother. “Only the Chosen One could tame my children.”  
  
Anakin scowled. The word ‘tame’ left a bitter taste in his mouth. He clenched his fists.  
  
“I’ve taken your test,” he said quietly. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder, and Anakin tried to relax. “Let us go.”  
  
“First you must understand the truth,” said the Mother. “Leave us, children.”  
  
Her children flew from the arena, and the Mother eyed Ahsoka and Obi-Wan for a moment.  
  
“They stay,” said Anakin. “Whatever you have to tell me, you say in front of them.”  
  
The Mother frowned, but she did not argue. She pressed her hands together, and spoke.  
  
“I am dying,” she said. “Long ago we found our power, and I sacrificed so much to keep the galaxy safe from it. From my children, as well as their Father.”  
  
Obi-Wan crossed his arms, looking at the Mother with curiosity.  
  
“What happened to this Father?” he asked.  
  
The Mother looked away. “He died,” she said. “He died to keep me alive. He left me with the children, and the burden of the galaxy on my shoulders. Ever since I have been the gatekeeper of chaos. But I grow older, weaker. My power is fading, and there is only one who can replace me.”  
  
She looked pointedly at Anakin.  
  
“I can’t stay here!” he said.  
  
“You must,” said the Mother. “This is your fate. The Chosen One must replace me, to keep my children in balance. To protect the galaxy.”  
  
Anakin could only think of everything he would lose by staying on the strange planet.  
  
“No,” he said.  
  
“Anakin, think about this,” said Obi-Wan. He turned to the Mother. “Could this end the war?”  
  
The Mother shrugged. “I cannot say what will come to pass,” she said. “The future is clouded.”  
  
“Then what good would Skyguy staying here do?” Ahsoka asked. “He can at least fight out there.” She gestured toward the sky.  
  
“And won’t I just die?” Anakin asked. “I’m human! At best I’ve got maybe eighty years left. Then what?”  
  
The Mother was silent.  
  
“I just… find another Chosen One, do I?”  
  
“The Force –”  
  
“No,” said Anakin. “I can’t stay here.”  
  
“You must look at the bigger picture,” said the Mother. “You think only of yourself. There is more to the Galaxy –”  
  
“And keeping your children tame is part of the bigger picture?” Anakin spat.  
  
“To keep the balance –”  
  
“You said it yourself,” Anakin interrupted. “The Force is already unbalanced. How can I keep a balance that doesn’t exist? I should be out there, fighting! We have to – I can’t, I just can’t stay here.”  
  
The Mother paused. Then, her voice heavy with sorrow, she said, “It is your decision. You and your friends may leave.”


	41. Chapter 41

“I have a feeling this isn’t over,” said Obi-Wan. They were making their way back to the ship, walking across the eerily quiet landscape. Anakin glanced at him.  
  
“What makes you –” Anakin interrupted himself, hitting the heel of his hand to his forehead. “The shuttle! It’s still broken!”  
  
Ahsoka sighed. “Damn,” she said. “It is.”  
  
“What are we going to do?” asked Obi-Wan.  
  
“Ask for help?” Ahsoka suggested.  
  
“Maybe it’s fine,” said Anakin. “Maybe we’ll get back there and it’ll work.”  
  
“We can hope,” said Obi-Wan. “But we should have a back-up plan.”  
  
“When has a plan ever helped us?” Anakin asked with a smile.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “You,” he said. “When has a plan ever helped _you_.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“He’s right, Skyguy,” said Ahsoka. “You tend to… improvise.”  
  
“It works,” said Anakin.  
  
Ahsoka laughed, and Obi-Wan let himself smile.  
  
“Well, let’s hope it’s working,” said Anakin. “I don’t want to have to ask for help.”  
  
“You never do,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“That you hate asking for help,” Ahsoka elaborated.  
  
Anakin shrugged.  
  
“If the headgear fits…” said Ahsoka with a grin.  
  
“Like you’re a fan of it, either,” Anakin said.  
  
“She learned from the best,” Obi-Wan replied.  
  
The shuttle still refused to start, despite all of Anakin’s efforts.  
  
“I really thought that those three strange folk were the reason we were grounded,” said Obi-Wan, watching a grease-streaked Anakin lean against the hull of the ship. There was a slight smile on his face despite his displeased tone. Ahsoka didn’t want to know what he was really thinking.  
  
“Maybe… maybe I should ask the Mother to help us,” said Anakin. “I can’t see what’s wrong with the shuttle.”  
  
“Let me have a look,” said Ahsoka, taking the wrench from him. “I’m smaller than you, I bet it’s a problem somewhere you couldn’t fit.”  
  
Anakin scowled, but didn’t argue, knowing that Ahsoka was probably right. Anything was better than going back to the arena.  
  
As Ahsoka disappeared into the shuttle’s engines, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan.  
  
“So,” he said.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Are we gonna talk about how you wanted me to stay here?”  
  
Obi-Wan’s cheeks turned red. He looked away.  
  
“I thought we might entertain any notion that could bring an end to this war,” he said quietly.  
  
“Do you want me to stay?”  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
“You mean that you want me to come back with you,” Anakin said quietly. “Right?”  
  
“Of… of course, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “But I can’t let my feelings get in the way of our job.”  
  
Anakin smiled. “Right,” he said dryly. “We’re Jedi. We don’t have emotions.”  
  
“Anakin…”  
  
“No, no,” said Anakin. “Don’t. I don’t need another lecture.”  
  
“Anakin, really,” said Obi-Wan. “You need to at least listen to me.”  
  
Anakin clenched his teeth and set his jaw, but he stayed silent.  
  
“We have broken the Code,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “In a way I never thought I would. My feelings for you… I chose to let them dictate my actions. But my loyalty still lies with the Jedi, in protecting the galaxy. I don’t want to lose you, Anakin, but if we had a chance to save the galaxy, to stop the war… wouldn’t you want to take it?”  
  
Anakin looked away.  
  
“My being here wouldn’t stop the war,” he said quietly. “I can sense it. Staying here… I’d go crazy, Obi-Wan. I don’t think it would help anything if I stayed here. Might even make things worse.”  
  
“If you say so, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“And… you know what?” said Anakin. Obi-Wan could sense his fear in the Force, but said nothing. Anakin would speak, or he wouldn’t, and Obi-Wan didn’t want to discourage him.  
  
Anakin sighed. “It didn’t start with the war.”  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. Anakin punched the side of the shuttle and closed his eyes.  
  
“What do you mean, Anakin?”  
  
“I didn’t… there wasn’t any trouble in the core when I was a kid, was there?”  
  
“Not as such, no.”  
  
“But there was trouble everywhere else. Trouble where I lived. And what did the Jedi do to help us?”  
  
“Us?”  
  
“Slaves, Obi-Wan. You and Qui-Gon freed me, but couldn’t do shit to help any other slaves. I thought… I wanted to go back to Tatooine and free all the slaves, but apparently the Jedi don’t help slaves. Apparently it’s okay that people are owned out in the Far Rim.”  
  
Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say.  
  
“So forgive me if I can’t see the logic in staying behind and doing nothing,” said Anakin. “That’s all the Jedi wanted me to do, and I’m sick of it. At least on the battlefield I get to feel like I’m doing something worthwhile.”  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began.  
  
Anakin shook his head. “No,” he said. “Nothing you can say will change the facts. I’m not a good Jedi, I’m not the Chosen One, I couldn’t keep the peace if I tried. Not without ultimate power at my hands and even then… if I lost Padmé, if I lost you… no.”  
  
Obi-Wan moved to Anakin’s side and pulled him into a hug.  
  
“You won’t lose either of us,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
“You said you couldn’t promise that, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, stepping away from Obi-Wan.  
  
“I can’t decide the future,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “But, Anakin, I will stay by your side for as long as possible. I can promise you that.”  
  
“The ship’s broken,” said Ahsoka, interrupting the moment. She looked from Anakin to Obi-Wan and added, “Do you need me to give you some time alone?”  
  
Anakin laughed. “Nah,” he said. “You can’t fix the ship?”  
  
Ahsoka shook her head. “I can’t even see what’s wrong with it.”  
  
“Curious,” said Obi-Wan. “Two talented mechanics, and permission from the strange folk here to leave… you wouldn’t think we’d have any problems.”  
  
“Maybe it’s this planet,” said Anakin. “Maybe I’m actually stuck here forever.” He smirked. “Maybe it’s the will of the force.”  
  
“Who can say, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “Well, I suppose this means we go ask for help.”


	42. Chapter 42

An hour passed, and they still couldn’t find the Mother. Anakin and Ahsoka had searched the building while Obi-Wan searched its surroundings, but they turned up nothing. They reconvened at the steps of the strange temple, all three disappointed.  
  
“Nothing,” said Anakin. “They’re just… gone.”  
  
There was a gust of wind, and Anakin turned his head to look at something that the others couldn’t see.  
  
“Anakin?” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin put a hand up to silence him.  
  
“I can hear something,” he said quietly. He pointed to the horizon. “There.”  
  
Anakin leapt from the stairs and down several stories, landing on the grass far below. He took off at a run before Ahsoka or Obi-Wan could react.  
  
“What in the Force…” Obi-Wan breathed. Ahsoka looked at him, shrugged, then threw herself after Anakin. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but followed.  
  
Anakin raced across the plains in pursuit of a voice he’d heard on the winds. Something, someone was calling his name, and it felt like home.  
  
_Anakin…_  
  
A fog fell on the plains and Anakin was alone.  
  
All around him, he could hear screaming, crying, the sounds of battle – someone calling his name. He tried to shout but couldn’t hear himself. There was too much noise, too much happening all around that he could barely see. Anakin sank to his knees, closing his eyes and trying to block out the noises.  
  
“Ani,” a soft voice said. Anakin felt hands on his shoulders, and looked up.  
  
“Mom,” he said.  
  
“Ani, there isn’t much time,” said Shmi. She helped him to his feet, cupping his cheeks in her warm hands. She smelled of Tatooine.  
  
“You’re dead,” said Anakin. He felt as though they’d been over this, but that had been a dream. Here she was real; flesh and blood once more. “Are you really here?”  
  
“Yes, Ani, but not for long,” said Shmi. “The dead can’t really come back to life. I am as much in your head as I am here.”  
  
“What… what’s going on?”  
  
“Come, Ani. There is something you must see.”


	43. Chapter 43

The fog clouded Obi-Wan’s vision, and though he called out for Anakin and Ahsoka, no one answered. A shiver ran up his spine as a hand touched his arm, but when he looked he saw nothing.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” said a voice.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to see a familiar face – his master’s master, now the leader of the Separatists. Count Dooku.  
  
“This isn’t real,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“What do your senses tell you, Master Kenobi?” Dooku smiled. “Your old Master would know what was true.”  
  
“No,” said Obi-Wan. “This is some sort of trick. What do you want from me?”  
  
“I want nothing from you, Obi-Wan. Years ago you declined my offer of an alliance - one that would have destroyed the Sith and brought peace to the galaxy. Have you seen what has transpired since? Your Jedi have played at monsters long before this war broke out, and now they take no action despite their knowledge. Did you ever ask yourself why I left the Order?”  
  
Obi-Wan said nothing.  
  
“They call us the Lost Twenty,” Dooku scoffed. “As if no other Jedi have left the path. The Jedi hold themselves as the bastions of good and bury their crimes so no one will question them. No one can stand up to the might of the Jedi, Master Kenobi, because they are all too afraid.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“The Jedi are responsible for countless atrocities,” said Dooku. “But they remove that from the histories, keeping only the stories that cast the Jedi in a good light. Kenobi, don’t you see?”  
  
“See what, Dooku?” Obi-Wan snapped. "Explain yourself to me. So far you've given me nothing but accusations with no evidence."  
  
“The Jedi, Master Kenobi! They are not the galaxy’s saviours as they claim to be. Not protectors of peace or any such thing!”  
  
“Who are you really?” Obi-Wan demanded. “Show yourself!”  
  
Dooku chuckled. “Ah Master Kenobi,” he said. His form blurred, and the thing that now stood before Obi-Wan was not human. It didn’t even look like any other species he’d seen within the galaxy. “You are too stubborn for your own good.”  
  
The creature launched itself at him and before he could react it had sunk its teeth into his shoulder. Obi-Wan stumbled backwards. The creature grew wings and launched itself into the air, flying away as Obi-Wan fell to the ground.


	44. Chapter 44

Ahsoka stopped running. She couldn’t see for the fog, so she closed her eyes and tried to remember the echolocation lessons she’d learned from the other Togruta at the temple. Her hearing was sharp, ahd she could sense two people ahead of herand the faint sounds of conversation.  
  
A hand touched Ahsoka's shoulder and turned to see the Daughter.  
  
“What’s happening?” Ahsoka asked. "What's this fog?"  
  
“It’s my brother,” said the Daughter. “He wants the Chosen One to help him leave this planet.”  
  
“How could Anakin do that?”  
  
The Daughter shook her head. “I am not sure,” she said. “But if Mother is right, if your friend is the Chosen one, he may be able to free my brother.”  
  
“And _you_ don’t want to leave?”  
  
The Daughter looked away from Ahsoka. “I know I shouldn’t,” said the Daughter. “But sometimes… how would you feel if you were made to stay in one place your entire existence?”  
  
Ahsoka tilted her head in agreement.  
  
“But that is not what’s important now,” said the Daughter. “My brother cannot escape. He is far too dangerous to be unleashed upon the galaxy.”  
  
“Okay,” said Ahsoka. “Well, how do we stop him?”  
  
They were interrupted by a shout, and Ahsoka whipped around. She still couldn’t see anything through the fog, but heard the thud of a body as it hit the ground. The Daughter took her hand, and, pulling her forward, said, “Hurry!”


	45. Chapter 45

Obi-Wan’s head was spinning as he got to his feet. The fog had cleared, and he could see figures on the horizon approaching at speed. Something felt different. He rubbed his neck where the creature had bitten him, and winced.  
  
“Must have bruised,” he said quietly.  
  
Ahsoka arrived a moment later, hand in hand with the Daughter. Obi-Wan felt a strange flash of heated anger in his chest, but it vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
“Obi-Wan!” said Ahsoka. “Are you all right?”  
  
The Daughter let go of Ahsoka’s hand and took a step backwards. Ahsoka glanced at her, and then back at Obi-Wan.  
  
“What happened to your eyes?” asked Ahsoka.  
  
Obi-Wan raised a hand to his face. “What do you mean?”  
  
“They’re… well, they’re a different colour,” said Ahsoka. “Almost yellow.”  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. “Strange,” he said quietly.  
  
The Daughter shook her head. “Get away from him,” she said quietly. “This is my brother’s work.”  
  
“What?” asked Ahsoka.  
  
“He’s been touched by the darkness,” said the Daughter. “He’s… changing.”  
  
“I don’t feel different,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“Where is the Chosen One?” the Daughter asked. “What have you done with him?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Obi-Wan snapped. “I’m sick to death of this cryptic nonsense!”  
  
“Obi-Wan… are you okay?” asked Ahsoka.  
  
“I’m fine,” said Obi-Wan. “We must find Anakin. Who knows what these people have done to him?”  
  
“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her. She wondered if there had always been such deep bags under his eyes. Now she was sure, too, that his eyes were yellow.  
  
“I’m fine, Ahsoka,” he snapped.  
  
Ahsoka frowned, but said nothing.  
  
“Where is Anakin?” Obi-Wan demanded, matching his stride to the Daughter’s. He’d asked this question before, and each time there was a sharp edge to his tone. “If you’ve done anything to him…”  
  
“Obi-Wan,” said Ahsoka. “What’s going on? You seem angry.”  
  
“And what makes you say that?” asked Obi-Wan.  
  
Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. “Maybe I’m overreacting,” she said, finally. The Daughter was far ahead now, as if she were trying to put as much distance between herself and Obi-Wan as possible.  
  
Obi-Wan stumbled, and raised a hand to his temple.  
  
“Ahsoka, I… feel strange,” he said.  
  
“We have to leave, now,” said the Daughter. “We can’t reverse this without my brother.”  
  
“Obi-Wan, what is it?”  
  
It was then Ahsoka noticed the strange dark threads spider-webbing from the bruise on Obi-Wan’s neck.  
  
“What’s happening to him?” Ahsoka asked the Daughter.  
  
The Daughter shook her head. “He’s sick,” she said. “My brother has done something to him. It’s… like a poison.”  
  
“How can we help him?”  
  
“We need to find my brother,” said the Daughter.  
  
In an instant she had transformed into the golden beast. She gestured for Ahsoka to climb onto her back.  
  
“Are we just going to leave him here?” asked Ahsoka.  
  
“We don’t have a choice,” said the Daughter.  
  
Ahsoka hesitated.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going, Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Ahsoka looked at him, and saw with shock a look of hatred in his eyes. She backed away from him, and leapt lightly onto the Daughter’s back.  
  
“I’ll be back, Master,” she said. “I promise.”


	46. Chapter 46

Anakin walked by his mother’s side for the first time since he was a child. This was impossible, he told himself. She was dead. That he had come to her in a dream was believable, but... this couldn't be real. He wanted to take her hand in his, to embrace her, but something stopped him. He could sense something was wrong with her.   
  
“You didn’t come back, Ani,” she said.  
  
“I couldn’t,” said Anakin. “The Jedi –”  
  
“My little dragon… I remember when nothing would stop you. You dreamed of saving everyone. But you chose your duty over your emotions, son.”  
  
“I can still save people as a Jedi,” said Anakin.  
  
“Will you save them by abandoning your duties, Ani?”  
  
Anakin stopped walking, and looked at Shmi.  
  
“You’re not my Mom,” he said.  
  
“I don't know what you mean.”  
  
“Who are you? You’re not Mom, so who are you?”  
  
“Ani,” Shmi moved to touch his cheek, but Anakin flinched.  
  
“No!” he said. “Stop lying to me!”  
  
Shmi’s form flickered, and changed. Now the Mother stood before him, sorrow etched across her wrinkled face.  
  
“You… you _sithspawn_ ,” Anakin snarled. “How could you do this? You said you would let us go!”  
  
“You are our last hope,” said the Mother. “I thought I could convince you otherwise. For the greater good.”  
  
“You’re just like everyone else,” said Anakin. “You want to own me. Use me for your own gains.”  
  
“No,” said the Mother. “I want what’s best for the galaxy. For my children.”  
  
“You will let us go,” Anakin said, and he thought he could hear another voice speaking with him. “You will release us from this place.”  
  
The Mother turned her face towards the sky, and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh. “My son has acted rashly,” she said. “You must come with me, or you will never be able to leave.”


	47. Chapter 47

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin left the Mother behind as he spotted Obi-Wan, and ran to meet him. He embraced Obi-Wan, not noticing at first that Obi-Wan didn’t return the hug.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s tone was formal, almost cold. Anakin stepped back, and looked at Obi-Wan with a frown. “I was wondering where you were.”  
  
“Are you okay? Where’s Ahsoka?” Anakin reached out to touch Obi-Wan’s neck. “What happened to you?”  
  
“I’m fine, Anakin, really,” said Obi-Wan. “Ahsoka… has run off. She’s as impulsive as you, sometimes.”  
  
Anakin smiled. “I’m so glad you’re all right.”  
  
“You know, I’m rather glad I didn’t get assigned a second Padawan,” said Obi-Wan. “You were quite enough.”  
  
Anakin’s smile faded.  
  
“I thought once I became a Knight I’d get to choose my own Padawan,” Obi-Wan mused. “That's how it usually goes. And yet, Qui-Gon chose for me, as he was wont to do. It was… well, let's say you wouldn’t have been my first choice.”  
  
“Obi-Wan, why… what’s going on?” asked Anakin. “Why are you saying this?”  
  
“I think it’s time you hear the truth, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “You’re old enough now. I thought you were better than this, yet you’re allowing your emotions to make decisions for you, as you always do. ”  
  
Anakin shook his head. “What?” he asked.  
  
“Anakin, Anakin,” There was a slight smile on Obi-Wan’s lips, as if he knew something Anakin didn’t. “No true Jedi would hesitate if offered the chance to end this war. If you truly cared about the Order, about the galaxy, about Padmé… wouldn’t you do anything you could to bring peace?”  
  
“What are you talking about, Obi-Wan?”  
  
“You truly don’t understand, do you?” Obi-Wan replied. He shook his head. “So many deaths, Anakin, and now we learn you could have prevented them. The blood of those Jedi is on your hands, as will the blood of any who fall after this. Qui-Gon seemed to think you would bring peace, and bring balance to the Force. What have you done, really? Played at house with a Senator and betrayed the Order in doing so. Perhaps we should never have taken you off that backwater planet. Who knows what might have happened.”  
  
“Obi-Wan,” Anakin’s voice faltered, and he struggled to speak.  
  
“You have a chance to fulfil the destiny you were given, Anakin. Be the Chosen One and prove Qui-Gon right. Or leave this place and everyone will know your true colours. You’re not a Jedi at all, Anakin. Hardly worthy of the title of Knight.”  
  
“I thought –”  
  
“Whatever you thought, it wasn’t enough,” Obi-Wan interrupted. He tilted his head, as if examining Anakin. “That’s your problem, Anakin, you never think. You only act! You’re still that foolish, impulsive boy we picked up on Tatooine. I told Qui-Gon you would be more trouble than you were worth, and it looks as if I was right.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” said Anakin. He looked to the Mother. “What did you do to him?”  
  
“Anakin, honestly, you cannot keep blaming other people,” Obi-Wan said, before the Mother could answer. “Decide, boy. It all comes down to you. If you can’t choose now, what good are you? What did Qui-Gon die for, if you aren’t the Chosen One?”  
  
Anakin’s chest constricted. He felt heat rise in his face and tears sting his eyes but he refused to cry. Instead, he looked away from Obi-Wan.  
  
“You can’t even face me, can you?” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft, almost coaxing, but there was a sting to it that hurt worse than anything he’d said before. He ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair. “Doesn’t it at least make you curious, to be so close to the reason you exist? I know I would be. Wouldn’t you like your life to actually mean something?”  
  
When Anakin finally managed to speak, all he said was, “Where’s Ahsoka?”  
  
“You narrow-minded fool!” Obi-Wan snapped. “Can’t you see the power at your fingertips? And all you worry about is Ahsoka? Anakin, you could put a stop to the war!”  
  
“But… no one should have that kind of power. You said so yourself.”  
  
“I never thought it would be offered to us,” said Obi-Wan. “Ani, think of the lives you would save! Bringing peace to the galaxy… it’s all we’ve ever wanted! Unless… you enjoy this? The pain and suffering? I can’t think of any reason for you to abandon your ideals so quickly. How do you think Padmé would feel, knowing that you had this chance and didn’t take it?”  
  
“I… help us,” Anakin turned to the Mother. “Please, help.”


	48. Chapter 48

Ahsoka and the Daughter landed near the black tower, and Ahsoka dismounted as the Daughter returned to her humanoid form.  
  
“What are we doing here?” asked Ahsoka.  
  
“There… is a weapon that we can use if my brother is unwilling to listen,” the Daughter said hesitantly. “It’s the only thing that can kill us.”  
  
“You want me to kill your brother?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
The Daughter shook her head. “No, no,” she said. “But it might be necessary to convince him to help us.”  
  
“Do… do you want him to die?” Ahsoka asked. As a soldier she knew that one of the main reasons to bring a weapon like this into negotiations was to use it. There was a difference between a lit saber in the hand and a holstered lightsaber.  
  
“I… don’t know,” the Daughter said softly. “Wouldn’t it solve so many things if he was gone?”  
  
“But he’s your family.”  
  
“Long ago, child, maybe,” said the Daughter. “Long ago we were a family. Now we are something else. Wouldn’t it be easier to find peace if chaos no longer existed?”  
  
Ahsoka didn’t have an answer for that sentiment, but it didn’t sit well with her. Unbidden, the words of the Jedi Code rose in her mind;  
  
_There is no emotion, there is peace._  
  
_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._  
  
_There is no passion, there is serenity._  
  
_There is no chaos, there is harmony._  
  
_There is no death, there is the Force._  
  
And she found herself worrying that her doubt went against the way of the Jedi.  
  
What would Master Yoda do, if he was in this position? Would he seize the chance to rid the galaxy of chaos, to bring harmony?  
  
Ahsoka shook her head to clear her mind. There had to be more to it than that. Now she thought about it, the Jedi Code was… simplistic. A meditation she’d never taken the time to reflect on.  
  
“You hesitate to answer,” said the Daughter. “I hope you don’t hesitate when it counts.”  
  
Ahsoka frowned.  
  
“Come,” said the Daughter. “Follow me.”  
  
Ahsoka followed, and her sense of unease grew. They were being watched. Ahsoka had grown to rely on her sense of danger. Her people were designed to hunt, and as a Jedi Ahsoka’s senses were better than those of the average Togruta.  
  
“I think your brother’s here,” she said.  
  
The Daughter looked over her shoulder at Ahsoka. “Yes,” she said. “But we’re almost there.”  
  
They arrived at what looked like a tomb. There was an altar surrounded by green flames that gave off no heat. The Daughter gestured.  
  
“Neither my brother nor I can cross those flames,” she said. “But you can. In the altar you will find a dagger, which my Mother and Father forged when my brother and I came into our power. It is the one thing that can kill us.”  
  
“And you’re trusting me with that?” Ahsoka asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The Daughter bowed her head. In that moment, the Son leapt from the rafters and landed behind her. He placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder, and said in a purring voice, “You foolish little girl. What game do you think you’re playing?”  
  
Slowly, so as not to attract his attention, Ahsoka backed towards the flames. The Son’s attention seemed focused on his sister.  
  
“Brother, we gave our word that they could leave,” said the Daughter. “Yet you have claimed one of them as your own. Mother will not be happy.”  
  
“Who cares what that old relic thinks?” asked the Son. “This is our first chance in millennia to escape our prison, sister. I can convince this Chosen One to free us in exchange for his friend’s life. Don’t you dream of seeing the stars?”  
  
The Daughter was silent. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Ahsoka could feel the faint air of the flames behind her. Step by step, she thought.  
  
“You know I’m right,” said the Son.  
  
“No,” said the Daughter. “Our Mother only wants what’s best for us.”  
  
“You still believe that?” the Son asked.  
  
Ahsoka stepped through the fire, and the Son’s gaze fell on her. He hissed like a cat, and flew forward, but stopped short of touching the flames.  
  
“You traitor!” He turned on his sister and slapped her across the face. She stumbled backwards, raising a hand to her cheek.  
  
“Brother…” she breathed.  
  
Ahsoka touched the altar lightly and it opened, revealing a strange dagger. It was a shard of metal that glowed with a faint green light. Ahsoka shook her head, marvelling at the strangeness of this planet once again.  
  
She took the dagger from the altar and faced the siblings.  
  
“Leave her alone,” Ahsoka said sternly.  
  
“Or what?” the Son spat.  
  
“Or you die,” said Ahsoka. “Do you really want that?”  
  
The Son noticed the dagger, and took a step back.  
  
“What have you done, sister?” he hissed. His form shifted; he became a great bat-like creature, and he fled.  
  
“Quickly,” said the Daughter. “Your friend is still in great danger.”


	49. Chapter 49

“Fix him!” Anakin demanded.  
  
“What do you mean?” the Mother asked. She didn’t seem afraid of Anakin, and her expression was innocent.  
  
“I’m fine, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “You’re overreacting.”  
  
“Shut up!” Anakin snapped. “Shut up!”  
  
“Anakin, take a breath,” said Obi-Wan. “What has gotten into you? There’s nothing wrong with me.”  
  
“Then what’s that… stain on your neck? Your eyes are yellow, Obi-Wan!”  
  
“Oh, Ani,” said Obi-Wan. “Calm down. How many times to I have to tell you that I’m fine before you believe me? You never do listen, that's your problem.”  
  
“What did you do to him?” Anakin rounded on the Mother again, but she kept her composure.  
  
“I did nothing,” said the Mother. She looked up, past Anakin, and sighed. “My Son,” she said.  
  
Anakin turned to look, and saw a great dark shape descending on them. It landed beside Obi-Wan and transformed into a humanoid shape. The Son put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and grinned.  
  
“Look who’s come to his senses,” he said smoothly.  
  
“So you did this,” said Anakin. He drew his lightsaber and stepped one foot back, ready to fight.  
  
“Did what?” asked the Son. “Cleared his mind?”  
  
“Truly, Anakin, you shouldn’t worry so much,” said Obi-Wan. “You’re letting your emotions cloud your judgement, as usual.”  
  
“What did you do to Obi-Wan?” Anakin demanded. “Make him better or I’ll… I’ll kill you!”  
  
The Son laughed. “With that torch?” he asked. He clenched his fist and Anakin’s ‘saber switched off. He couldn’t re-ignite it. “Now, let’s t –”  
  
Without thinking Anakin launched himself at the Son, but Obi-Wan stepped in his path. He pressed one hand against Anakin’s chest and, using Anakin’s own momentum, flipped Anakin over his head. Anakin barely managed to land, rolling and springing to his feet. He twisted on the ball of his foot as Obi-Wan smoothly moved into a fighting stance.  
  
“I won’t fight you,” said Anakin.  
  
“Then more fool you,” said Obi-Wan. He struck with a palm strike, sending a wave of Force directly into Anakin’s chest. Anakin stumbled backwards, struggling to keep his balance. “You’ve always been so overzealous, ready to fight. Where’s that spirit now, Anakin?”  
  
“I won’t hurt you, not again,” Anakin said, his voice trembling. “I promised.”  
  
A smile curled across Obi-Wan’s lips. “Ah,” he said. “Yes, I recall. You… used the Force to choke me. Aren’t you lucky I chose to trust you after you did such an evil thing?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” said Anakin, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I won’t hurt you again.”  
  
“A shame,” said Obi-Wan. He stepped closer, and Anakin flinched. “Ani, dear heart… are you afraid of me?”  
  
Anakin closed his eyes. Despite his strength and size he felt small and vulnerable. He felt Obi-Wan brush a strand of hair from his face, and shuddered. This wasn’t the man he loved. He just wanted to go home to Padmé, and leave this behind. A battlefield was one thing – there was a clear enemy there. He couldn’t fight Obi-Wan. He had already done enough damage.  
  
Despite his fear there was a small, hot streak of anger deep within him. It took all his willpower to keep it caged. It would be so easy to kill Obi-Wan, but that would be something he could never come back from.  
  
“I won’t fight you,” he whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
“You are afraid,” Obi-Wan said quietly.  
  
“No,” said Anakin. “I’m not afraid. Of you.”  
  
Obi-Wan frowned.  
  
“Then what do you fear, Anakin Skywalker?”  
  
Anakin looked straight at Obi-Wan's yellow eyes.  
  
“The same thing you should be afraid of, Obi-Wan,” he answered.


	50. Chapter 50

Ahsoka and the Daughter arrived in time to see Obi-Wan spin Anakin and slam him into the ground. The Son and Mother were watching from the side-lines. Anakin kicked at Obi-Wan’s legs, but he stepped out of the way. Anakin sprung to his feet and Obi-Wan started to laugh.  
  
“You’ll have to do better than that, Anakin!” he said.  
  
Then Obi-Wan thrust out his hand and curled his fingers. Anakin’s eyes grew wide, and he scratched uselessly at his throat, trying to pull the unseen hand away.  
  
Ahsoka leapt from the Daughter’s back and landed between them, holding the dagger up defensively.  
  
“Stop!” she shouted.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her, his expression curious. He dropped his arm and Anakin fell too, collapsing to his knees.  
  
“You didn’t,” the Mother breathed, looking up at the Daughter, who circled above, still in her beastly form.  
  
Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. “Let him go,” she said. “Let Obi-Wan go. Undo what the Son did.”  
  
“I can’t,” said the Mother.  
  
The Son smiled. “I’ve simply released your friend’s potential, little one.”  
  
Ahsoka felt rage flood her, but she took a deep breath in. “If you won’t help him…”  
  
“If I won’t help him, what do you think you can do?” asked the Son.  
  
“Well, this is interesting,” Obi-Wan said to Ahsoka. “I wasn’t expecting you to come back, after you ran away.”  
  
Ahsoka frowned, but said nothing.  
  
“What’s that?” Anakin asked hoarsely, gesturing at the dagger. He rubbed at his throat, and refused to look at Obi-Wan.  
  
“The only thing that can kill these three,” Ahsoka replied.  
  
Anakin’s eyes widened. “Well, that’s something,” he said.  
  
“That sounds like a powerful weapon, Ahsoka,” said Obi-Wan. “Perhaps it should be put in more capable hands.”  
  
“You said we could leave,” said Ahsoka, looking at the Mother. “Why should I believe anything you say?”  
  
“What’s done can only be undone by me,” said the Son. He almost took a step forward, but after seeing the look in Ahsoka’s eyes he seemed to think better of it. “And only if your friend is willing. Yet…” his gaze fell onto Obi-Wan, who had fallen into his natural stance – arms crossed, one hand thoughtfully touching his beard. “I think he’s happy.”  
  
Silence fell, and no one moved. Ahsoka realised that, for what was possibly the first time, Anakin was waiting on her to make the first move. She hesitated, unsure of what her next action would be. It seemed nothing short of torture would sway the Son, and she didn’t think the Mother would let that happen – or Obi-Wan, for that matter. Yet the Son had to be stopped, somehow, and he had to release Obi-Wan from his thrall.  
  
“Put the knife down, Padawan Tano,” said Obi-Wan. “We can talk this through, like adults. Like Jedi.”  
  
There was something compelling in his voice, but Ahsoka had trained to resist Jedi mind tricks. As she focused her attention on him, however, several things happened.  
  
The Son advanced on her, so Anakin launched himself forward, using his own weight to knock the Son to the ground. The Daughter dove from the sky, throwing herself towards Ahsoka to push her out of harm’s way.  
  
Ahsoka dropped the blade as she was knocked aside. Anakin and the Son wrestled on the ground, the Son trying to reach the dagger, despite being beneath Anakin’s full weight. Obi-Wan watched with no obvious emotion on his face.  
  
The Mother stepped forward, and picked up the dagger. She shook her head, running a finger down the edge of the blade. A droplet of purple blood dripped from the wound.  
  
“You would put the balance of the galaxy in peril to save your friend?” she asked.  
  
The Daughter helped Ahsoka to her feet, and she brushed herself off.  
  
“Your Son already did that,” she said. “He has a chance to fix things. Let him.”  
  
Anakin twisted the Son’s arm and pulled him to his feet. This was a trick that he’d learned as a Padawan; it was effective in paralysing an opponent who was larger or stronger. With the Son’s arm behind his back, Anakin now held power over him.  
  
“You are the Chosen One,” the Mother said, turning to Anakin. “Use that power.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Control my Son,” the Mother said. There was sorrow in her voice.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He heard Ahsoka yelp, but focused on the planet. She could take care of herself.  
  
Concentrating, Anakin found he could feel the Son’s spirit in the Force. He could sense, too, the others surrounding him. It took him a moment to focus completely on the Son, to isolate his essence. Slowly, Anakin took control. There was no longer need to hold the Son physically; he had control of what truly mattered.  
  
Anakin had never felt so powerful.  
  
When he opened his eyes the Son stood frozen before him. Ahsoka had her saber blade pointed at Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan was on the floor, probably through some trick of Ahsoka’s.  
  
Anakin had to admit he was proud of her. It looked as if Obi-Wan had tried to attack Ahsoka – or maybe Anakin – and Ahsoka had bested him.  
  
The Mother watched Anakin closely. “What shall you do now?” she asked. “I will admit, even I did not know you could manipulate the Force in such a fashion.”  
  
Anakin pressed the tips of his fingers to the Son’s temples and enforced his own will upon him. Anakin knew enough of healing to take care of wounds on the battlefield; this didn’t seem so different. The Son’s essence coursed through Obi-Wan’s veins, and it didn’t belong there. Anakin could see the connecting threads and knew that he could put the essence back where it was meant to be.  
  
It was as simple as –  
  
Anakin tugged at something and heard Obi-Wan scream in agony. He glanced aside to see Obi-Wan writhing like he was having a seizure. Something inside him begged for him to stop but he ignored it. This had to be done.  
  
“Skyguy?” Ahsoka’s voice was uncertain, and she stepped away from Obi-Wan.  
  
“Trust him,” the Daughter said evenly. “He is doing what he must do.”  
  
Anakin found the thread and he pulled, removing it as quickly as he could. Obi-Wan sobbed in pain, and Anakin did his best to ignore it. This was for his own good.  
  
The Son let out a bloodcurdling scream and dropped to his knees, as Obi-Wan fell deathly silent. Anakin continued until he’d taken all the essence he could and plunged it back into the Son. In that moment Anakin saw an opportunity. He took the thread from the Son and wove it into the essence of the planet.  
  
“What are you doing?” the Mother breathed. “My Son!”  
  
She stepped forward to stop Anakin but he held out a hand. The Mother froze, and with some concentration Anakin managed to take a thread from her and the Daughter. Anakin could see the pattern – it was like a circuit board, really, with its wires being rearranged. It was easy – they were already part of the planet, and all Anakin had to do was realise that connection. He would make the planet their warden as well as their jail.  
  
In the back of his mind, in a place Anakin had fought to destroy, he heard a conversation he’d tried to forget.  
  
_Any attempt to escape,_ said Shmi.  
  
_And they blow you up!_ Anakin finished the sentence.  
  
Anakin clenched his jaw. This was different. He was doing this for the good of the Galaxy, not for a few credits. This was their home, anyway, and if the Son escaped…  
  
“Please,” the Daughter begged. “Just go. Just leave us and go!”  
  
“We will let you leave,” said the Mother. “Truly this time. I give my word.”  
  
Then Anakin… let go.  
  
He had done what he could to keep them on the planet. He knew without doubt his power would hold. The Son looked drained, paler than before.  
  
“What did you do?” Ahsoka asked quietly.  
  
Anakin looked at her, and she saw the depth of the answer in his eyes, and wished she hadn’t asked. Anakin said nothing, but walked to Obi-Wan’s side. Dropping to his knees Anakin removed the glove from his mechanical hand and held his palm a few inches from Obi-Wan’s mouth. His breath misted the metal, and Anakin let out a sigh of relief. For a moment it had looked as if he had stopped breathing. He lifted Obi-Wan from the ground, noting that the black veins were receding.  
  
“Come on, Snips,” said Anakin. “I have a feeling the shuttle will be working now.”  
  
The Mother bowed her head, her hands clasped together as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
“I do not know what will come of this,” she said quietly.  
  
“Neither do I,” said Anakin.


	51. Chapter 51

Anakin’s ears rang with a clear and high pitched whine. There was a bright, painful light behind his eyes and he could not see. He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands and blinked a few times until his sight returned.  
  
He was on the shuttle, in the pilot’s seat. Next to him was Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka sat behind them both. The two of them were asleep.  
  
“General Skywalker? Come in!”  
  
Anakin hit a switch to answer and said, “We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?”  
  
“Yes, sir, standing by,” Rex answered. “We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment.”  
  
Anakin frowned. Memories of the planet still swirled through his head. It had felt as if a lifetime had passed.  
  
“A moment?” he repeated. “We were gone more than a moment, Rex.”  
  
“Sir, I don’t understand,” said Rex. “You’ll need to explain.”  
  
Anakin could see the Republic cruiser a little ways off from where they had been supposed to meet. The planet was nowhere in sight.  
  
“We’re coming in,” said Anakin. “It’s… too much to explain over the comm.”  
  
“Affirmative, sir,” said Rex. “We’ll be waiting.”


	52. Chapter 52

After briefing the Jedi Council, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan stopped by Padmé’s apartment. There was no doubt that soon they would be sent away from Coruscant again. Anakin felt a pressure in his chest; he was desperate to see Padmé.  
  
Once the door to the apartment was closed, Anakin pulled Padmé into his arms. He kissed her fervently; one hand tangled in her hair, the other resting on the small of her back. Then he pressed his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. With a sigh, he stepped back so that she could speak.  
  
“I met with Bail,” Padmé said. Though she spoke evenly, there was something urgent about her tone. “I… spoke to him of our situation.”  
  
Anakin and Ahsoka took a seat. Obi-Wan moved to the kitchen, and poured himself a drink.  
  
“You trust him?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Padmé nodded. “With my life,” she said.  
  
“Can we tell Rex, then?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“You know I want to,” said Anakin. “But I don’t think it’s the best idea right now.”  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said. “But we’ll have to tell him eventually, you know.”  
  
Padmé joined Obi-Wan in the kitchen. She took food from her conservator, and prepared a plate for the four of them. Putting it in the nanowave, she poured drinks for Obi-Wan to take to Anakin and Ahsoka.  
  
“I think things are going to get worse from here, before they get better,” said Padmé. “Although, I don’t really know how much worse things can get.”  
  
“If we figure out who the Sith is quickly things won’t have to get worse,” said Ahsoka.  
  
“We don’t have much free time to investigate,” Obi-Wan said dryly. He brought the drinks to the table. “Hopefully, Padmé, your decision to involve Bail will prove beneficial to our cause.” He rubbed his neck and frowned. Anakin wasn’t sure if he was imagining the venom in Obi-Wan’s tone.  
  
“That’s what I hope, as well,” said Padmé, placing the plate of food on the table as she sat beside Anakin. She didn’t seem to take offense at Obi-Wan’s manner, so Anakin relaxed.  
  
“Slick has provided a lead, too,” Padmé continued. “He’s found someone who wants information on me, and he has their name. I’m doing all I can to trace their connections back to the source without arousing suspicion. This is proving difficult. Even with my work in the Undercity, I have no contacts in the criminal underworld and I wouldn’t know where to start looking.”  
  
“Doesn’t help that most people on this planet know your face,” said Anakin. Padmé smiled.  
  
“What about Slick?” asked Ahsoka. “Can’t he get down there? Spread a few rumours about you or something, see what happens?”  
  
“He should go to Club Kasakar,” Anakin said. “That’s where I heard about this Tyranus.”  
  
“That’s _actually_ a good idea, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “Well done.”  
  
“Thanks,” Anakin said quietly.  
  
“We can’t rely solely on Slick, however,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“We’re not going to,” said Padmé. “Mina is attempting to ally Separatists to her cause. The Queen of Naboo and the Captain of her Royal Guard are on our side. Bail Organa and Senator Mon Mothma have allied themselves to our cause. I believe that if more clones learn of this – especially those who follow you already – they will rally to us.”  
  
“They might see something in it for themselves,” said Anakin. “I know a few of them feel trapped by the war.” He paused. “Maybe even some Jedi feel the same.”  
  
“I want to believe that the Jedi will listen to us, when the time comes,” said Padmé. “But I cannot base my plan on this hope. That there is a Sith practically in charge of the Galaxy means that the Jedi have failed in their task, and we cannot know which Jedi are worthy of our trust.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked away, closing his eyes. Ahsoka felt her face grow cold. Anakin’s ears burned with shame. Even now, with everything they knew, it was difficult to admit the Jedi might have failed.  
  
“Most importantly, however, is that word of this never reaches the Chancellor,” said Padmé. “If he is involved, then he has the power to stop us. If he is not, he is too valuable to risk. Either way, he cannot find out about this.”  
  
“If he is involved, what do we do with him?” Ahsoka asked quietly.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. Anakin studied his hands.  
  
“We need to get close to the Chancellor,” Obi-Wan said, glancing at Anakin. “We need someone who he trusts, who he will speak to unguarded. Maybe then we will be able to discover what he knows.”  
  
“I don’t know why you’re looking at me,” Anakin said sharply. “I still trust him. The Chancellor has been nothing but kind to me.”  
  
“Anakin, you must look past your relationship with the Chancellor,” Obi-Wan insisted. “You must –”  
  
“Don’t tell me what I must do, Obi-Wan,” Anakin snarled. He stood, and strode to the balcony to look out over the city with his arms crossed.  
  
Ahsoka took the opportunity to flee the apartment. She hated feeling caught in these disagreements.  
  
“Anakin, I only meant –”  
  
“Ani,” Padmé interrupted. She moved to Anakin’s side. “You must remember. Anyone with power is a suspect. And Chancellor Palpatine has quite a lot of power.” She took hold of his arm, looking into his eyes.  
  
“Power the Senate gave to him,” Anakin said. “Power they trusted him with, as you trusted him.”  
  
Padmé pressed her lips together. “I want to believe that he is innocent,” she said. “As much as you do. Remember, I grew up believing he was a good man. But we’ve decided that we cannot trust anyone.” She took a deep breath, and then added, “Obi-Wan is right. You are the only person close enough to the Chancellor that we can rely on.”  
  
Anakin’s face clouded over. He turned away from Padmé, wrenching his arm from her grasp.  
  
“At least think about it, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said gently, joining them by the balcony. “If he isn’t involved, he is still at risk. Your presence would aid him there, at least.”  
  
“I suppose,” said Anakin.  
  
Padmé put a hand on the back of Anakin’s neck and stroked his hair. He leaned into her touch, sighing.  
  
When Obi-Wan reached out to touch his shoulder, Anakin had to force himself not to flinch. He wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan noticed. Breathing deeply, Anakin tried to relax. He was with Padmé.  
  
“Come along, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “The other Jedi will notice our absence soon enough.”  
  
Anakin kissed Padmé gently, cupping her face with his hands. “I miss you,” he said quietly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
  
Padmé ran her fingers through his hair. “I miss you too, Ani,” she said. “Please come home soon.”  
  
“I’ll try,” Anakin said. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Anakin,” said Padmé. She turned to Obi-Wan. “Keep him safe,” she said, kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek. “Bring him home.”  
  
“Of course,” said Obi-Wan. They left Padmé standing by the balcony. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched the door close behind them.


	53. Chapter 53

“A change in the Force, I sense,” Yoda said quietly. He and Mace sat together in quiet contemplation. “Less clouded, it feels. To end this war, a chance, this may be.”  
  
“What do you feel?” asked Mace.  
  
Yoda shook his head. “Unsure, I am, hm,” he said. “But new, this feels. Different.”  
  
There was silence. Then Mace got to his feet.  
  
“I hope we can bring this war to an end soon,” he said. “The Sith presence in the Republic still troubles me greatly, but perhaps it will be easier to find if we aren’t distracted by constant conflict.”  
  
“Mm,” Yoda said. “Perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who left kudos and comments on this fic! The series will continue in other fics as it has in the past.


End file.
